


Never Enough

by PervertedSensei



Series: Off the Court [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BDSM, Cutting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Open Relationship, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Harm, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedSensei/pseuds/PervertedSensei
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukki are friends with benefits, Kenma is okay with it and Yamaguchi isn't. Are they going to be able to work this mess out?





	1. What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, readers! This is my first fic here on Archive, my first Haikyuu fic, and my first published smut. I'm really excited as I've been working on this story for a while. Enjoy the first part!

Tsukki’s breath left him in a huff as he landed roughly on the bed. He licked his lips, panting, as he stared up at a very aroused Kuroo. The black haired boy’s sharp golden eyes flashed as he smirked, and Tsukki felt heat shoot straight to his stomach. 

Kuroo left him long enough to cross the room and crank the stereo’s volume all the way up, then make sure the bedroom door was locked. When he turned back to Tsukki, there was a predatory glint in his eye. He stripped his shirt off as he made his way back over to the bed and he didn’t miss how Tsukki’s eyes roamed his bare chest appreciatively. 

Tsukki was reclining, propped up with his elbows behind him, watching every move the black haired boy made. He couldn’t control his panting, and he let out a choked moan as Kuroo’s lips met his. He was so worked up already, if Kuroo tried to play his games today…

Kuroo took control of the kiss, exploring every corner of Tsukki’s warm, wet mouth. He bit at the blond’s lower lip, softly at first, but then harder, knowing the younger boy liked it rough. A particularly hard bite caused Tsukki to moan out, fisting his hands in the sheets. Satisfied, the raven haired boy moved his attention to the smooth, creamy, unmarked neck in front of him. A smirk curled his lips before he bent to lavish attention on Tsukki’s neck, licking, nipping, sucking, and leaving a trail of marks. 

Kuroo’s warm, rough hands were sliding under Tsukki’s shirt, tracing the planes of his muscled torso. He paused to rub and pinch Tsukki’s nipples, eliciting another low moan from the lusty blond under him. 

“Take it off,” Kuroo growled seductively. He traced the shell of Tsukki’s ear with his tongue before grazing the earlobe with his teeth. Underneath him, Tsukki’s hips bucked involuntarily as his head tilted back in a moan. Kuroo backed off long enough for Tsukki to sit up fully and pull his shirt over his head. Tsukki’s thick rimmed glasses got caught and he quickly readjusted them high on the bridge of his nose before Kuroo pounced, knocking him flat against the bed and littering his collarbone with small kisses and bites.

Tsukki wasted no time in sliding his newly free hands up Kuroo’s perfect chest, around his neck, and into his messy black bed head. He fisted his hands in the disheveled locks, pulling slightly when Kuroo bit him particularly hard. Kuroo quite literally purred into his neck, licking and sucking and biting with more fervor than before. 

Tsukki’s cock was straining in his pants as he began thrusting his hips up into Kuroo’s, begging for more contact. The raven haired boy purposely ignored him for a moment, focusing all of his attention on Tsukki’s neck. His mouth released with a pop, leaving a bright red mark that would no doubt turn into a spectacularly dark bruise. After admiring his handiwork with a wide, sexy smirk, he bent once more to suck and nip at Tsukki’s nipples, drawing small gasps and moans from the riled up blond. 

When he was finally satisfied, he pulled back to look at the younger boy’s flushed face. “Is there something I can help you with?” His voice was low and smooth, a purr, and his eyes were a lusty, dark amber as they bored into Tsukki’s equally golden ones. 

Tsukki thrust his hips up sharply, grinding his erection against Kuroo’s through their pants. “Yeah. Fuck me.”

Kuroo’s eyes flashed, and he clicked his tongue. “Such a dirty mouth you have there.” Tsukki rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to protest but Kuroo cut him off with a roll of his hips. “I can think of some better uses for it, though.” 

Kuroo removed himself from Tsukki long enough to unbutton and unzip his pants before sexily sliding them off his hips. His erection was clearly visible through his tight fitting boxers, and there was a small wet spot near the head. Tsukki caught himself licking his abused lip before taking a steadying breath. The blond climbed out of the bed and knelt in front of Kuroo, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the black haired boy’s boxers and pulling them down slowly. Kuroo’s cock sprung free, the tip wet and glistening with precum. Tsukki’s golden brown eyes smoldered from behind his glasses as he looked up at the older boy through his eyelashes, biting his bruised lip sensually. He wrapped a long fingered hand around Kuroo’s cock and gave it a few experimental pumps, dragging his thumb over the tip as he did so. He leaned in slowly, licked the tip, and swirled his tongue around the head before pulling back sharply. 

Kuroo had tilted his head back, breaking eye contact. He looked down when he felt Tsukki pull back. He met narrowed golden eyes, and smirked again, his own eyes glinting. “Oh, _that_ game, huh?” He ran his fingers through Tsukki’s short blond hair, massaging his scalp lightly with his fingertips, pulling at what he could. Kuroo guided the blond’s mouth back to his aching cock, tightening his grip on the short blond locks. Tsukki took the head into his mouth, tongue swirling and licking expertly, looking deep into Kuroo's eyes the whole time. He took another couple of inches and began to bob his head lightly, eliciting a few low groans from the black haired boy towering above him. When he deemed that Kuroo was cooperating satisfactorily, maintaining a heated golden gaze, he took him as deep as he could, to the back of his throat. 

Kuroo gasped, his fingers tightening in Tsukki’s hair. He thrusted lightly, grunting every time he felt his cock hit the back of the blond’s throat. Tsukki took a moment to get adjusted and then bobbed his head in time with Kuroo's thrusts, swirling his tongue around the head whenever he pulled back. Kuroo knew he couldn't keep this up for long without coming, but it was so _good_. Where the blond learned to use his mouth like this, he would never know.

Only a few minutes later, Kuroo was panting and pulling Tsukki off of him by his hair. The blond’s wet, pink lips popped into a perfect ‘o’ as they slid off of Kuroo's cock. He knew the blond’s erection had to be bordering on physical pain, and he wouldn't have been able to withstand that talented blow job much longer anyway. It was his turn to do the pleasuring. 

He drew Tsukki up only to shove him onto the bed, noticing the way golden eyes flashed at him when he did so. Tsukki liked being pushed around, liked it when Kuroo would be forceful and rough. And Kuroo simply liked catering to him, liked the great sex that they had. 

The raven haired boy crawled over Tsukki once again, this time straddling his hips and making a show of undoing the blond's pants, thrusting against the still clothed erection. Tsukki helped him shed the offending clothing by raising his hips off the bed, and Kuroo had his pants and boxers down and his cock in his mouth before the blond's hips touched the bed again. A loud, wanton moan escaped the younger boy’s lips as Kuroo aggressively deep throated his cock.

After only a few moments of Kuroo’s frenzied and sloppy head bobbing, Tsukki was keening and thrusting into the older boy’s mouth desperately. He felt heat wash through his body. “I-I’m gonna…” He didn't get a chance to finish his breathless sentence. Kuroo slid his mouth from the younger boy's cock, smirking up at him from between his legs. 

Kuroo’s smirk widened and his lusty golden eyes hardened. “Not yet, you're not.” 

“Kuroo, I swear, I’m not -- ah!” Kuroo cut him off by licking lightly at the blond's entrance. He circled his tongue around the ring of muscle, licking gently and then probing ever so slightly. Tsukki's eyes rolled back in his head as he rocked his hips into Kuroo's face, gasping softly. 

Wordlessly, his mouth still very preoccupied, Kuroo shoved his fingers in front of the younger boy's face, silent command evident. Tsukki took the fingers into his mouth eagerly, sucking and coating them in saliva. When the older boy deemed them wet enough he withdrew his hand, bringing the first finger to Tsukki's entrance. 

Teasing the desperate blond, Kuroo circled his entrance before slowly sliding his finger into the tight heat. Tsukki gasped loudly, shuddering around the older boy’s finger. After giving him a moment to adjust, Kuroo began slowly thrusting, curling his finger slightly. The blond’s breath left him in a gasp, and he closed his eyes tightly, fighting to not come too quickly so he could savor the sensations coursing through his body.

Kuroo continued fingering him just like that until the blond was writhing and gasping under him. When he was satisfied he had prepped the younger boy thoroughly, he added another finger and began to scissor them, stretching him out further. 

Tsukki moaned loudly when the raven haired boy’s fingers found that special bundle of nerves inside him. He thrust his hips into Kuroo’s fingers faster than ever, gasps and moans spilling uninhibited from his lips. 

Tsukki was seeing stars flash behind the black of his eyelids. Searing heat was spreading through his entire body. He thrust his hips into Kuroo’s fingers, moaning and gasping loudly. He felt ready to burst, and damn, if Kuroo stopped this time…

Tsukki felt the familiar coil of heat pool in his stomach, winding him tight as a spring. Kuroo must have sensed it somehow, too, because his fingers never faltered as he fucked the blond’s ass with them, curling them against his pleasure spot. He leaned forward and quickly captured Tsukki’s cock in his mouth, taking him as deep as he could, bobbing in time with his thrusting fingers.

“K-Kuroo… Don’t stop. Fuck, Kuroo, yes!” Tsukki came hard in Kuroo’s mouth, moaning and gasping profanities and encouragements as the older boy swallowed every drop of come. Tsukki rode his orgasm out completely and was left shaking and panting from the force of it, feeling as though all of the bones in his body had disappeared.

Kuroo withdrew his fingers and slowly removed his mouth from Tsukki’s softening erection. Looking pleased with himself, he kissed his way up the younger boy’s torso, pausing to suck at his neck and ear. Kuroo kissed the corner of the blond’s mouth, nipping at his already bruised lip before swiping his tongue over it in apology. Tsukki’s mouth opened in invitation, and he could taste himself on Kuroo’s tongue. 

Kuroo sat up, pulling the blond with him into a sitting position, before pulling away from the kiss and reaching into the drawer of the bedside cabinet to pull out a bottle of lube. He tossed the bottle to Tsukki before laying down with his arms folded behind his head, a wide smirk stretching across his face. “Ride me,” he commanded haughtily.

Tsukki’s golden eyes flashed angrily. “What makes you think you can just order me around?”

Kuroo’s gaze darkened noticeably, his body radiated heat. “Because I just made you come and I wanna watch you go all out and ride me like the slut you are.” Kuroo’s voice was soft and seductive, like velvet dragging over his skin. Tsukki felt the heat shoot through his stomach again. The older boy knew just how to play with him, how to drive him crazy. It was one of the reasons that the sex between them was always so amazing.

Tsukki felt his breath steadying as Kuroo taunted him. He snatched the bottle of lube up almost angrily and snapped the lid open, pouring a generous amount into his hand. With a hard glint in his eye, he palmed the older boy’s erection, coating it in the lube. 

“Oh, is that the best you can do, Tsukki?” Kuroo taunted. His next breath came out in a huff as the younger boy squeezed his cock and ran a thumb over the leaking head. Tsukki pumped a few more times before he moved to straddle the black haired boy’s hips. Guiding Kuroo’s cock with his hand, he slowly sank down on it, throwing his head back as he moaned. The sensation of being stretched and filled was incomparable to anything else, in Tsukki’s opinion. What pain there was quickly subsided as he began lifting himself and sinking back down.

Kuroo’s hands went to the blond’s pale hips, guiding his rhythm. Tsukki let his head fall back in a loud, desperate moan he knew would drive the black haired boy insane. Kuroo sank his teeth into his lip at the sound, fingers digging into the blond’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. His hips began to thrust up to meet Tsukki’s.

Tsukki quickened his pace, watching as Kuroo’s mouth fell open in a loud moan. He changed the angle slightly, so that the head of Kuroo’s cock repeatedly pounded into his prostate. A choked scream was ripped from his lips. “K-Kuroo… Jerk… Jerk me off…” The blond managed to gasp.

The older boy’s hand came up to wrap around Tsukki’s fully erect cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo moaned as the blond slammed down on top of him. “Fuck, don’t stop. Fuck me, Tsukki!” As if on cue, the blonde came hard for the second time that day, white stripes of come shooting from his cock to cover Kuroo’s chest and hand. He was moaning unintelligibly as he felt Kuroo’s grip on his hip tighten. The black haired boy slammed Tsukki down onto his cock until he came with a loud shout of, “Tsukki!”

Both boys lay shivering in the wake of their orgasms, Tsukki having collapsed on top of Kuroo’s chest. When their breathing returned to normal, Tsukki rolled off of Kuroo and laid next to him on the bed, one arm thrown over his forehead. 

The older boy stood up out of bed and grabbed a towel from the duffel bag he had abandoned on the floor what felt like ages ago. He wiped himself down before handing the towel off to the blond, who did the same. 

“You know,” Kuroo smirked, picking his boxers up from the floor and slipping them back on, “Your glasses bounce when you ride me hard.” 

“Fuck off,” Tsukki hissed from the bed, a light blush on his cheeks. He threw the come covered towel at the black haired boy before sitting up and beginning to redress. 

Kuroo moved across the room to turn the stereo’s volume down. When he turned around, Tsukki was fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his phone. He typed out a quick message before shoving his phone in a pocket and looking up. 

When Kuroo checked his own phone, he had a message from Kenma which he quickly opened and read. 

‘Are you coming over tonight?’

He hurriedly typed out, ‘Yeah. I’ll see you soon.’

His phone buzzed back only moment’s later. ‘Okay. See you soon, then.’

He shoved the phone in his pocket and looked back up at Tsukki. “So, do you want me to walk you to the train station or something?”

“You don’t have to,” the blond said noncommittally. 

Kuroo shot him one of his cheshire cat grins. “Aw, Tsukki, what kind of fuck buddy would I be if I didn’t at least walk you to the train station?”

Tsukki deadpanned at him, his face blank. “A good one. You act like I’d want to be seen in public with you.”

“Oh, you wound me!” Kuroo mockingly placed a hand over his heart. “It’s like you’re just using me for the sex!” 

Tsukki didn’t even grace him with a reply, instead choosing to just stare at him somewhat coldly. He stood and threw his bag over his shoulder, signaling that he was ready to go. Kuroo made his way out of the room, gesturing for Tsukki to follow him. 

Their walk was not unpleasant; the weather was relatively warm and there was still plenty of light left in the day. Tsukki’s phone seemed to be going off at regular intervals, and he had chosen to ignore it some time ago.

“Is someone bothering you?” Kuroo asked offhandedly, not particularly caring if he got an answer or not.

“Yamaguchi.”

“The freckle-faced kid?”

“Yes.”

They walked the rest of the way to the train station in silence. Right before Tsukki boarded the train, Kuroo waved and called, “Let me know next time you’re in the city!” Tsukki just nodded and stepped onto the train, not looking back.

‘Man,’ Kuroo thought, ‘that kid can be so cold, so distant. But the sex is something else.’ 

He turned his steps for Kenma’s house, sending him a quick text saying that he was on his way. He arrived about a half hour later, Kenma answering the door when he knocked. The much shorter boy looked up from his screen to regard him with large cat-like eyes. 

“Hey,” was all he said as he moved aside to let Kuroo in, leading the way to his room. Kuroo followed him, watching the smaller boy’s ass sway in his red sweat pants. 

When they entered Kenma’s bedroom, the smaller boy crawled back into bed, attention focused on his game. Kuroo slid into bed behind him, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy’s waist and pulling him close. He saw Kenma’s nose crinkle.

“You just came from having sex and you’re sweaty.” 

Kuroo smirked at the mention of sex, grinding his hips lightly against Kenma’s ass. “Yeah, so?”

Kenma turned to face him slightly, nose still crinkled. “So you stink.”

Kuroo buried his face in Kenma’s two-toned hair, smiling. “You like my smell.”

“Usually. But you need a bath. Why didn’t you take one before you came over?” 

Kuroo, face still buried in the smaller boy’s hair, inhaled deeply before responding. “I walked Tsukki to the train station before I came over.” A mischievous smirk lit up his face. “Do you wanna hear about it?”

Kenma shifted his attention back to his handheld game. “You’ll tell me anyway if you really want to. I don’t mind.”

“Mm,” Kuroo moaned softly in Kenma’s ear, bucking his hips lightly against the smaller boy’s rear. “Okay. I don’t really care about telling you, I just want to get you worked up so I can suck you off.”

“You could have just asked,” Kenma said in his regular tone of voice. “Shut the door.”

________________________________________________________________

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s tone was tentative, and he looked a little nervous. “Hey, Tsukki?”

The haughty looking blond pulled his headphones off and placed them around his neck, where several dark bite marks were visible. His lower lip was slightly bruised as well. “What?”

“D-do you want me to, uh, stay the night?” The freckle-faced boy was nervous and stammered. A small smirk pulled at the corner of the blond’s lips as he glanced down at the brown haired boy.

“Why? Do you miss me?”

A faint blush bloomed under the shorter boy’s freckles. “Uh, well, I…” The shorter boy deliberately let his voice trail off. ‘Yeah, I do,’ he thought. ‘But if I tell Tsukki that, he’d make fun of me.’ He shot a glance up at the taller boy’s bruised neck and jealousy flared hotly in his stomach. “What happened to your neck?” He asked, an edge to his voice, sure he already knew the answer.

“Kuroo,” was the blond’s simple response.

The shorter boy turned his face away to hide the pang of hurt and jealousy that flashed across his face. He and Tsukki were best friends, they had sex often, but the fact that he was still seeing that other boy, making special trips to go see him…

“I didn’t know you were still going to see him.” Yamaguchi said, rather tightly, though it was a lie.

Tsukki only uttered a noncommittal noise, apparently focusing on choosing his next song. Yamaguchi didn’t say anything more on the subject and they walked along in silence, Tsukki eventually fixing his headphones back in place. 

Yamaguchi was fighting with his feelings once again. He had loved Tsukki ever since they had first met. They’d been having sex for about a year, and fooling around for a while before that. Yamaguchi had made it clear how he felt about their arrangement. He wanted to be more, he wanted to be exclusive. Tsukki, however, never even acknowledged their relationship -- if it could really be called that -- in public. To all of their friends and family, they were just best friends. Tsukki’s one stipulation on his and Yamaguchi’s 'relationship' was that the shorter boy couldn’t complain about him having sex with Kuroo. 

When they arrived at Tsukki’s house, they were greeted by his mother and made their way to the blond’s bedroom. Yamaguchi set his bag down by the end of the bed before he heard the door snap shut and felt a hand fist in his semi-long hair. 

Immediately, burning anger flared up in him, shadowing the jealousy that swept through him earlier. He spun around, turning on the taller boy, anger evident on his freckled face. Tsukki’s eyes widened in surprise behind his thick black frames. Yamaguchi shoved the taller boy back against the bedroom door, pinning him roughly by the shoulders and leaning up slightly to kiss him. 

Tsukki was having trouble wrapping his head around such a forceful and dominant Yamaguchi, but decided to just roll with it. He brought his fingers to tangle in the shorter boy’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Yamaguchi bit hard at Tsukki’s bruised lip, and a moan escaped the blond’s mouth before he could stop it.

‘Why do you still insist on having sex with him? I can be rough, too,’ Yamaguchi thought. As if to prove this to himself, he ground his already hard cock into Tsukki’s, hooking his fingers in the blond’s waistband and pulling him into the rough grinding thrusts.

“What’s gotten into you?” Tsukki asked, a bit breathless. 

Blood rushed to the shorter boy’s face, but he knew Tsukki liked it when he blushed during sex. Turning his eyes to the blond's face, he breathed, “I missed you, Tsukki.” He felt the blond’s cock twitch through his pants, and refrained from smiling in satisfaction. “I want you to fuck me so hard,” the shorter boy cooed, hands beginning to work on Tsukki’s tight pants.

Tsukki’s hands, surprisingly steady, went to where Yamaguchi’s were working frantically, stilling them. “Yamaguchi. Stop,” he ordered. The freckle-faced boy looked up quickly, not able to hide the hurt behind his eyes. A beat of silence passed between them before Yamaguchi turned away, tears welling in his eyes. 

A few tears escaped to roll down his freckled cheeks as he withdrew his hands and stepped away from where he had Tsukki pinned to the door. “So,” he croaked, “So you won’t even sleep with me now? Am I not a good enough lay compared to him? Am I just a quick fix when you can’t make a trip all the way out to Tokyo?”

The haughty blond tilted his chin up slightly, staring down his nose at the smaller boy. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Red hot anger flared inside the jealous boy all over again. “No! I won’t, Tsukki! I don’t see why--”

“Don’t yell. My mom is in the other room.”

The brown haired boy threw his head back, frustrated, upset and angry all at once. “Why can you suddenly not have sex with me? Why did you stop me?” His voice was pleading.

Tsukki snorted softly and rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. “Did you even hear yourself?” 

Yamaguchi’s face went blank. “What do you mean?”

The blond rolled his golden eyes again. “You’ve never tried that ‘fuck me so hard’ thing before. You don’t even like it when I’m rough. Stop trying to measure up to Kuroo.”

 _Stop trying to measure up to Kuroo_ … Yamaguchi’s head felt like it was spinning. Tears began streaming down his face. “I don't even know why,” he sniffled. “I don’t even know why you have sex with him.”

Tsukki shrugged. “It’s great sex.”

“And you can’t have great sex with me?” Yamaguchi rubbed his sleeve across his face, wiping away his tears. “Am I awful at sex, then? I’m not as good as him? You’ll go all the way to Tokyo for sex but won’t sleep with me right now?”

Tsukki was losing any and all patience. “We agreed that you wouldn’t whine about it, Yamaguchi,” he said harshly.

Yamaguchi’s heart stilled in his chest, and that moment stretched on and on. It seemed like a long time later when he felt the next beat. He felt his lips move numbly around Tsukki’s name, but didn’t hear his own voice. 

“Enough,” was all Tsukki said. Yamaguchi felt himself swirling down, as though he was being sucked down a drain. Mechanically, only half in control of his body, he turned, grabbed his bag, and made for the door. Tsukki stepped out of his way and he wrenched the bedroom door open, letting himself out. He walked to the front door, only pausing to pull his shoes on. 

“Are you not staying for dinner, honey?” Tsukki’s mother called from the kitchen.

“Sorry, no. I need to get home,” he automatically responded. 

Cool night air hit his face as he left Tsukki’s house, and he came back to himself. He wanted to turn back around, go and apologize to his best friend, but he knew if he did, Tsukki would just scoff. He hung his head and trudged home silently, wanting nothing but to go to sleep and forget about this day.  
________________________________________________________________

“Hey, Kenma!” Kuroo called. The small boy looked up from his game. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, waiting for his friend to arrive. The black haired boy strolled into the room, shut the door behind him, threw his bag down and plopped onto Kenma’s bed. “What’s up, Kitten?”

“Not much. New game came out yesterday,” Kenma said, turning back to his handheld. Kuroo looked over at the smaller boy, smiling. Kenma was wearing a plain t-shirt and sweatpants, his two-toned hair falling slightly into his face. 

“That’s cool. How was your day?” The black haired boy sounded genuinely interested.

Kenma pushed some of his hair out of his face and behind his ear. “Pretty good. I haven’t done much. You?”

“I’ve been pretty busy. Let me hold you?” Kuroo asked, opening his arms with a genuine smile.

The smaller, cat-like boy looked up before crawling over to sit in Kuroo’s lap, curling into his chest. The black haired boy rested his chin on the top of Kenma’s head, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Is it a good game?”

“Yeah, I guess. I like it,” Kenma said. Kuroo sighed contentedly into the smaller boy’s hair, tightening his arms. 

“You always feel so nice after I’ve had a long day, Kitten,” the black haired boy murmured into fake blonde hair. Kenma snuggled deeper into Kuroo’s embrace with a small smile to himself. 

Kuroo’s long fingers began combing through the two-toned hair soothingly. The smaller boy, like a contented cat, settled in and hummed quietly, enjoying the fingers stroking through his hair. Kuroo slipped his large hand under the hem of Kenma’s shirt, slowly tracing patterns on the smaller boy’s flat stomach and marveling at how soft the skin was under his touch.

“Mm,” Kuroo hummed in the smaller boy’s ear. “Have you gotten off yet today, Kitten?” Kenma felt heat begin to pool low stomach as warm breath caressed the sensitive shell of his ear. Nevertheless, he continued playing his game as though nothing was happening.

“No. I knew you’d be coming over.” He could feel Kuroo’s growing erection through their pants, and fought the desire to grind his hips into it. 

“Is that so?” The black haired boy’s voice was low and husky as he teased Kenma lightly with his fingers. “Well,” Kuroo purred, “That’s something that needs fixed, wouldn’t you say?” 

He slid his hand to the waistband of Kenma’s sweat pants, playing with the untied drawstring for a moment before slipping his hand into the smaller boy’s pants. “Oho ho, what's this, Kitten?” Kuroo leaned in dangerously close, his hot breath fanning against Kenma’s ear with each delicate word. “Stand up and take them off.” Kenma shuddered before saving his game and setting it on the bedside table. 

Kenma, feeling like his blood was boiling, shimmied off of the older boy’s lap, and turned to face him. Like many times before, he slowly began swinging his hips, letting his eyes slip closed. His slender fingers toyed with the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up slightly only to let if fall back down, giving Kuroo teasing glimpses of his stomach. 

“You know what I want to see, Kitten,” Kuroo growled seductively. 

Kenma suppressed the shiver that threatened to run through his body at the taller boy's words. He crossed his arms in front of himself, gripping the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head. He opened his eyes to see a very aroused Kuroo reclining on the bed, pants unzipped, and stroking his already erect cock. Kenma gave a sexy half smirk coupled with a slight blush, and tossed his t-shirt at Kuroo.

“Keep going,” the older boy urged. Kenma’s golden, cat-like eyes slipped closed again and he began swinging his slender hips in wider arcs, undulating his lithe body. He spun gracefully, presenting Kuroo with a nice view of his rear as he teased the waistband of his sweatpants down. 

“That’s it, Kitten,” Kuroo breathed. Kenma continued inching his pants down sexily before letting them drop and stepping out of them, presenting his lover with a delicious view of his tight ass in skimpy black lace boy shorts. When he turned to face Kuroo again, swaying his hips in a figure eight formation, it was revealed that the front was decorated with a thin red ribbon that laced the panties up.

The older boy’s breath left him in a huff as he admired the petite, sexy picture in front of him. Kenma gave a small smile, thrusting his hips a few times and taking pleasure in the way Kuroo’s amber eyes followed the rolling of his hips.

Bringing slender fingers down to toy with the red ribbon, he twirled it a few times before slowly tugging the small bow undone. He heard Kuroo suck in a deep breath. The younger boy sashayed forward gracefully, pausing right between Kuroo’s open legs. Trailing fingers lightly up his partner’s still clothed thighs, Kenma smirked before climbing into the bed and straddling the taller boy’s hips.

Kuroo, breathing heavily, ran his hands gently up the smaller boy’s thighs before firmly grasping his ass through his lace panties. Golden eyes were boring into amber, as Kuroo leaned forward, tugging at the red ribbon lacing up the black underwear with his teeth. Kenma shuddered, heat crawling through his body and coiling in his stomach.

“Stand up,” Kuroo ordered in a whisper. Obeying, the younger boy rose gracefully from his lap and stood in front of him dutifully. Kuroo’s fingers slid the scrap of black lace down the younger boy’s legs slowly, freeing his straining cock. 

Kenma’s cock bounced in front of his face and Kuroo hummed appreciatively before leaning forward to engulf the entire shaft in the wet heat of his mouth. Kenma tilted his head back and moaned, a low, needy sound. The black haired boy hummed in satisfaction, sending vibrations along Kenma’s shaft and causing him to groan and shiver.

Kuroo’s hands slid around to cup the smaller boy’s ass, pulling him closer. Kenma brought his hands to tangle in the black bed head, running his fingers through it, tugging slightly. Kuroo then pulled his head back, swirling his tongue lightly around the head of Kenma’s cock.

The smaller boy moaned, fingers tightening in black hair. “Kuroo,” he gasped breathlessly. All at once, the older boy pulled away and began digging through the bedside table drawer. When he turned back to the younger boy with a bottle of lube in hand, Kenma met his eyes with a lustful gaze. 

“Undress and lay down,” the younger boy whispered softly. Kuroo’s cock ached at just hearing his sexy little Kenma’s voice. Throwing the bottle of lube on the bed, he quickly drew his shirt over his head and pushed his pants and boxers the rest of the way down before reclining comfortably on the bed. 

Kenma crawled between the black haired boy’s legs, staring down at him with a smoldering, intense golden gaze. He trailed feather light fingers up and down Kuroo’s naked torso, cat-like eyes glinting lustfully. 

Before touching his lover further, he crawled up to straddle Kuroo’s hips once more. With his knees firmly planted on either side of the boy, he reached out for the abandoned bottle of lube and clicked the cap open, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. After making sure his fingers were covered, he locked eyes with his black-haired lover and slid his lubed up hand around to his entrance. He began teasing himself lightly, preparing to insert his fingers. 

Kuroo, not quite so surprised by this as he was aroused, found himself licking his lips and watching the smaller boy hungrily. Kenma’s eyes slipped half closed as he ran his slick fingers around his tight hole, probing slightly. The larger boy fought to keep himself from drooling at the erotic scene unfolding in his lap.

Kenma’s sweet, pink lips fell into a soft, round ‘o’ as he slipped his first finger into himself. He tossed his head back slightly, his bleached hair falling back and framing his delicate face. A quiet moan left his lips, causing Kuroo’s cock to twitch.

“Kitten…” Kuroo growled low in his throat. The effort of not pouncing on Kenma right away was almost physically painful for him. He barely refrained himself from bucking his hips and grinding into his sexy little lover. 

“Mm, Kuroo,” Kenma moaned softly, exciting the black haired boy even further. Kuroo was positive he was doing it on purpose.

“Ken-Kenma,” Kuroo half-gasped, “Baby, can I touch you?”

The smaller boy’s voice was breathy when he replied. “Please do,” was the soft groan that left his throat. Kuroo reached out to wrap a large, warm hand around Kenma’s still sticky erection, drawing the smaller boy’s groan out even longer. Kuroo pumped experimentally, sliding the pad of his thumb over the leaking head of Kenma’s cock.

The faux-blond tilted his head back to moan, his small hips bucking slightly into Kuroo’s hand. “Kiss me,” the black-haired boy whispered. Obeying, the shorter boy leaned down to meet Kuroo’s lips, his own fingers still playing with his ass. “You’re so fucking hot, Kitten,” the black haired boy gasped into Kenma’s mouth.

Kuroo’s tongue quickly took control of the kiss, exploring the inside of Kenma’s wet, hot mouth and stroking his velvety tongue. He tightened his grip on the smaller boy’s cock, pulling softly at Kenma’s lip with his teeth. 

Suddenly, Kuroo abandoned his grip on the younger boy’s cock, instead bringing his hand to twine sensuously in the faux-blond hair. He began bucking his hips into his smaller lover, their erections rubbing together with delicious friction.

“Kuroo, I’m ready,” the smaller boy mumbled around Kuroo’s lips.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kenma leaned in until his lips were brushing Kuroo’s ear sensuously. “I’ve been using four fingers for the last few minutes,” Kenma breathed hotly into his ear. A soft groan left Kuroo’s throat before he could choke it back. “I’m ready.”

Shuddering, barely able to control himself, Kuroo reached for the bottle of lube and clicked the cap open. Kenma disentangled himself from the other boy and propped himself up on his knees and elbows, his small, tight ass in the air. The black haired boy poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and began to stroke himself again, lubing his cock. When he was satisfied, he turned to Kenma, dropping a string of kisses over the smaller boys spine.

Kenma had his face buried in a pillow under his head, muffling his moans as he begged Kuroo to fuck him already. 

“What was that, Kitten?” Kuroo asked, smirking and rubbing his lubed cock between Kenma’s ass cheeks.

The smaller boy’s breath left him in a huff, and he turned his face out of his pillow. “I said, please, _please_ just fuck me already.”

“Well,” Kuroo teased, “I suppose since you asked so nicely…” Guiding his cock with one hand, he lined himself up and slowly pushed into the smaller boy. He sank in inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt in Kenma’s wet heat. He hissed through his teeth. “Fuck, Kitten, you’re so tight.”

Kenma moaned as the black haired boy slid into him, stretching him and making him feel so _full_. Kuroo gave him a moment to adjust before he began rocking his hips, slow and gentle at first, but gaining momentum. The smaller boy, eager for more, began thrusting his hips back into Kuroo’s, moaning loudly into his pillow. 

Kuroo would pause every so often to press sweet, tender kisses into Kenma’s back and shoulders. Once he even murmured, “Baby, kiss me,” to which the smaller boy turned his head, bringing his flushed face out of his pillow, and kissed him passionately. 

“Mm,” Kuroo groaned into said kiss, “Can we switch, Kitten?” Kenma answered with a soft tug on the larger boy’s bottom lip before pulling away. Kuroo pulled out of Kenma slowly, unable to suppress a groan as he did so. 

The smaller boy fought against the overwhelming feeling of emptiness, as he turned over to lay on his back, facing Kuroo. The older boy’s golden eyes were brimming with affection, and his fingers came down to tenderly caress Kenma’s cheek. “Baby, you look so beautiful,” he murmured lovingly before pushing into the smaller boy’s heat again.

Kenma truly looked wrecked. His amber, cat-like eyes were hazed over and glassy with lust. A deep pink blush was covering his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, and his lips were parted, wet and swollen from Kuroo’s insistent kissing. “Please…” Kenma panted and gasped, “Please move… Tetsurou..."

The black haired boy had to take a moment to compose himself, his eyes and head rolling back as he groaned loudly. Hearing the younger boy use his first name was like a potent aphrodisiac, and Kenma definitely used it to his advantage. He thrust his hips slightly, watching the smaller boy’s reaction. “Fuck, say my name again, Kitten,” he groaned.

“Tetsurou…” It came out as a long, fervent moan, and Kuroo began thrusting his hips in earnest. He stared into Kenma’s equally golden eyes, intertwining their fingers and pinning the smaller boy’s hands to either side of his head as he rolled his hips. Kenma’s legs wrapped around the older boy’s waist, pulling him closer and deeper.

Kuroo leaned forward and captured the smaller boy’s lips hungrily yet tenderly. He was always conscious of how he handled his Kenma, always careful not to hurt him, but to do everything in his power to pleasure him silly.

The older boy was moving his hips at an almost brutal pace now, but Kenma was enjoying himself immensely, crying out in broken noises and inarticulate moans. The smaller boy’s hazy eyes were screwed shut and he writhed and arched under his lover. 

“Kenma, baby,” Kuroo panted, “Look at me.” Their golden eyes met, and Kuroo shifted the angle of his hips just slightly enough that he was hitting Kenma’s prostate right on. The younger boy’s legs tightened around Kuroo’s waist, and he began screaming. 

The older boy leaned forward, slanting his lips over his lover’s, and swallowing his screams of, “Tetsu! Tetsu!” His hips never faltered, and Kenma finally exploded, coating both of their chests in hot come. His spasming sent Kuroo over the edge only moments later, and their cries of each other's names mingled in the air.

Kuroo withdrew from the younger boy and collapsed next to him, pulling him close. They lay together, exhausted and panting, but blissful. Kenma buried his face in the crook of Kuroo’s neck, hugging him. The smaller boy sighed contentedly. “You smell really good, Tetsu,” he murmured, his soft pink lips brushing the sensitive flesh of Kuroo’s neck. 

Kuroo was drawing lazy circles on Kenma’s hip, and chuckled before saying, with an edge to his voice, “Keep talking like that and we’ll go again.”

The smaller boy looked up at him with an uncharacteristic challenge in his eyes. “Don’t threaten me with a good time, _Tetsurou_.”

Kuroo licked his suddenly dry lips, mesmerized with the way Kenma’s lips moved around his name. He felt heat stir in his stomach, but his bones felt like jelly after his explosive orgasm. “Alright, alright, you called my bluff,” Kuroo groaned, half disappointed. “You’ve worn me out for today, Kitten.” He pulled the smaller boy closer, dropping a sweet and tender kiss on his forehead. “You’re so amazing,” he added, sounding close to reverent. Almost as an afterthought, he added, “Mm, and the panties, ugh, the _panties_ … Your perfect little ass covered in lace. You’re beautiful, Kenma.”

Kenma snuggled a bit closer to him, humming his satisfaction. “I thought you might like them,” he said, a slight hint of smugness in his tone. “It figures you would have some kind of panty fetish.”

“I don’t have a panty fetish, I have a _Kenma_ fetish.”

“How much sex do you think you could handle in a day?” Kenma asked almost conversationally.

Kuroo thought about it for a moment. “As much as it took to please you, Kitten. Why? Did you have something in mind?” He smirked suggestively.

“Well,” Kenma started, fingers stroking Kuroo’s chest lovingly, “You’re always so sexed out after you come back from a day with Tsukishima. But you always still want to do something with me, too.” His thoughts wandered briefly to the earth-shattering head Kuroo had given him after the last time Tsukki had been in town, and he felt his cheeks warm. “I’ve been thinking for a while, maybe you’d have a great time with both of us at once, instead of separate. I wouldn’t mind.”

Kuroo’s smirk widened. “Kenma, are you asking for a _threesome_? With _Tsukki_?” He got excited at the very thought. Tsukki was crazy and wild, rough. Kenma was softer and sweeter, but still so fucking hot. Both were a little kinky, in different ways. Putting them together… Why hadn’t he thought of this before? It would be a completely new kind of ridiculously hot, mind-blowing sex.

“I was just bringing up the idea. Are you telling me you’ve never thought about it?” Kenma’s tone was normal, as though he were talking about volleyball or video games.

Kuroo laughed out loud, hugging the smaller boy tighter. “I honestly never have. You really are the more perverted out of the both of us!”

“Or I just happen to actually _think_ …” Kenma muttered.

“Ouch, Kitten. Put the claws away,” Kuroo joked, still chuckling. Kenma hummed, nestling his face into the larger boy’s chest. Kuroo just lay holding the smaller boy like that for a while, rubbing his back soothingly. 

Kenma had started to drift off to sleep when Kuroo disentangled himself and got up, pulling his pants back on. He ventured out of the room to get a wet washcloth before returning to wipe his napping Kitten clean. He pulled the comforter up around the smaller sleeping boy, and padded over to his bag, retrieving his phone. 

He dialed the familiar number, and waited for the tall blond to answer. Tsukki answered on the third ring. “Yes?”

“Hey, Tsukki. What’s up?’ Kuroo asked, sounding enthusiastic.

He heard a huff on the other end of the line. “What do you want?” He could tell from his tone that the blond wasn’t in a good mood. 

“Well, I was talking with Kenma earlier. And I wanted to throw an idea your way.”

Tsukki sounded unamused and impatient. “Spit it out.”

“You. Me. Kenma. Threesome. What d’you say?”

Tsukki was quiet for a long moment. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Come again?”

Kuroo’s smirk widened. “I’d love to, when can you get here?” He heard Tsukki mutter something about ‘moron’ under his breath. 

“I _meant_ ,” the blonde started angrily, “Repeat what you said.”

Kuroo’s grin was starting to hurt his face. “Me and Kenma want to have a threesome. With you.”

The line was silent except for a faint buzzing for a while. Kuroo began to worry that Tsukki had dropped the phone or hung up. Finally, the blond spoke. “My mom is going to be out of town next weekend. I’ll have the house completely to myself. Can you guys make it then?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it. We’ll see you then, Tsukki.” With that, Kuroo smiled and hung up. He tossed his phone back into his bag, stripped his pants off again, and slid under the comforter to spoon a still-sleeping Kenma. He started imagining all the different things they could try, all the positions and combinations. His arm tightened around Kenma’s waist as he drifted off.


	2. Is This Luck or Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yamaguchi aren't talking, and neither knows how to apologize. Kuroo and Kenma make appearances. What happens when they all get thrown together? Please know that there is self-harm in this chapter. Please do not read if you have any kind of self-harm trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, readers! Thank you all so much for all your kudos and comments on the first chapter! I know I'm releasing these pretty quick, but I've had this story written for about a week, and I've been writing it for a few months. I'm so ready to just get it out there, and with your guys encouragements, the sooner the better! This chapter does contain self-harm, so please do not read if that is a trigger of yours. If this is a trigger of yours, but you would still like to read, I would be happy to send you a copy with those parts taken out. That being said, thank you, and I hope you enjoy this second chapter!

Tsukki, though he would never admit it, had had an unpleasant last couple of days. Yamaguchi hadn’t tried to speak with him since they had fought. That in and of itself troubled Tsukki, because usually, Yamaguchi would have turned around and apologized before he even stormed out of his house that day. When he hadn’t texted him an apology that night, he thought for sure the next day at school… 

It had been several days, and Yamaguchi hadn’t even spoken to him at volleyball practice. Suga had asked if there was an issue between the two, but Tsukki wouldn’t answer him. What was he supposed to say? Sorry, we fought because I didn't fuck him? He’s jealous of the other guy I sleep with? 

Truth be told, all he really did have with Kuroo was sex. There truly were no attachments there, no feelings. Kuroo had approached him and propositioned him at a training camp once, and they had been relatively exclusive friends with benefits since then. They would not date, because there was no love between them, only highly satisfying sex. Kuroo was in a kind of relaxed and informal relationship with Nekoma’s setter, Kenma, anyways. 

But he and Yamaguchi… Yamaguchi was special to him. Regardless of what Yamaguchi seemed to think, Tsukki didn’t just use him for sex. If it weren’t for Yamaguchi confessing to him several years ago, he may have never accepted and embraced the fact that he was attracted to males. Yamaguchi and Kuroo were the only men he had ever slept with. He had taken his best friend’s virginity. He had never made a big deal about it, but it was something that felt important to him nonetheless. He didn’t have feelings for Kuroo, but he could definitely have feelings for Yamaguchi somewhere deep inside. 

As he was changing out of his practice clothes, he was shooting glances at Yamaguchi’s bare, freckled back from across the room. As the door swung shut behind Tanaka and Nishinoya, he made his decision to try and resolve things with the other boy. He walked casually over to the door of the club room and turned to lock to ensure they wouldn't be interrupted. He simply stood in front of the locked door and crossed his arms over his chest. 

The shorter, freckle-faced boy seemed to be pointedly ignoring him as he pulled his clean t-shirt over his head and stuffed his dirty clothes into his duffel bag. Slinging his gym bag over his shoulder, he turned for the door and realized Tsukkishima had no intention of letting him leave. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Tsukki’s voice didn’t betray how unhappy he’d been at the fact. He simply sounded like he did with everything else: uninterested and cold. He figured that any moment now, Yamaguchi would break down and apologize and they would go right back to the way they had been before. Maybe there would even be make-up sex… 

“Uh, yeah…” Yamaguchi agreed uncomfortably, unable to deny this when they had school and practice together everyday. He looked away from the tall, blond bean pole blocking the door. 

“Why?” It sounded as though he was only seeking an answer, but not particularly concerned if he received one or not. This was all wrong. Yamaguchi was supposed to have apologized and suggested they hang out. Tsukki wasn't supposed to be the one to mediate the situation.

Yamaguchi’s face began to heat up slightly, a faint blush blooming under his freckles. However, when he spoke next, his voice was a touch colder than before. “I… I don’t want to talk about this, Tsukki. Let me go.”

Maintaining his facade while panicking internally, Tsukki rolled his eyes and said condescendingly, “Did it ever occur to you that _I_ had something _I_ wanted to talk to you about? I could care less if you want to talk to me or not.” A part of his heart rebelled against his words as he spoke, but he didn’t falter even as he scrambled in his head to come up with something to talk about. 

Yamaguchi slumped, face becoming sad, try as he might to hide it. He looked as though someone had just kicked his puppy, and Tsukki wanted to kick himself. “O-oh… What, uh,” the shorter boy cleared his throat. “W-what about?” The smaller boy’s voice wavered.

“Are you busy this weekend?”

“N-no, I don't think so.” His answer was hesitant and unsure.

 _Wrong_. This was all wrong. Yamaguchi was supposed to say of course he wasn’t doing anything, should they do something, he had missed him and he was sorry. But… but he wasn’t. He didn’t even ask why Tsukki wanted to know. 

“Okay,” was all Tsukki could say before outwardly shrugging and moving past the smaller boy to grab his bag. He slung the strap over his shoulder and unlocked the door before leaving without looking back at his best friend. If he had glanced back, he might have seen the wounded and heartbroken expression on Yamaguchi's freckled face.

He quickly untangled the cord to his head phones and slipped them on, plugging them into his phone and opening his music. Shortly after he started his playlist on shuffle, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out only to be disappointed to see Kuroo’s name on the screen.

‘Hey, Tsukki! I was just thinking about toys.’

He hastily typed back, ‘What do you mean?’ It was supposed to Yamaguchi texting him, dammit. He hit send and shoved his phone back in his pocket, irritated at Kuroo for not being Yamaguchi. He thought fleetingly about swallowing his pride and apologizing to Yamaguchi first, but… No, he couldn’t do it. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to do it. Not properly, not in a way that would fix this. 

His phone vibrated again inside his pocket, and then again as he was reaching for it. The first message just said, ‘Sex toys, Tsukki.’ The second message was just a series of winking faces, some raindrops and… was that an eggplant? A peach? What…? He decided that he didn’t want to know.

‘What about them?’

Kuroo’s reply was quick. ‘Do we want to use them?’ Tsukki was in the middle of typing when another message popped up, reading ‘You have used toys, haven’t you?’ Fighting the blush that warmed his cheeks, he backspaced what he had already typed and began typing a new message furiously. He must have taken too long, however, because a third message came through. ‘Aww, baby Tsukki~ that’s so cute!’ There was a happy blushing emoji at the end.

He wanted to throw his phone, but instead he gritted his teeth, fuming, and erased what he had been typing once more. ‘I’ll pick up plenty of stuff. Shut up, Kuroo.’ He hit send and jammed his phone back in his pocket, determined not to answer it again no matter how many times it went off. 

After he got home, he took a scalding hot shower and got ready for bed, slipping into a pair of gray flannel pajama pants. He toweled his pale blonde hair dry before sitting down at his desk and opening his laptop. He searched the name of the closest sex shop he knew to find their online site. He wouldn’t back down from Kuroo’s teasing and the challenge he felt he had been issued, but he wasn’t about to be caught dead anywhere near a store like that. 

He browsed the website for a while, maybe a little more interested than he would like to admit and added some cheap and relatively harmless looking things to his cart. When he was sure Kuroo would be satisfied with his selection, he checked out with his debit card, thankful his mother had insisted he open his own bank account so that he could learn ‘financial responsibility.’ It was still early in the week, so shipping wouldn’t be an issue. He could hide them under the bed in his brother’s old room, since his mom still insisted on ‘tidying up’ his room. And then come the weekend, Kuroo wouldn’t be teasing him anymore. Or, Tsukki smirked as he set his glasses on the bedside table and got into bed, would he? 

Maybe at the very least he could go a few hours this week without thinking about Yamaguchi.  
________________________________________________________________

Yamaguchi lay in bed, staring up at his blank, dark ceiling. His mind was dark and swirling. He thought for sure, earlier, that Tsukki would resolve this… _thing_ between them, whatever it was. Was it just a fight, still? It almost felt like a sort of break up. But how could they break up if they had never dated? Yamaguchi didn’t know anymore. All he really knew was that he missed Tsukki like crazy and longed for things between them to go back to the way they were. If he had thought that sharing Tsukki with Kuroo was bad, not even _talking_ to Tsukki was downright awful. 

And what was even worse was that it didn’t seem to be affecting Tsukki at all. The tall, aloof blond seemed, if anything, slightly irritated. 

Yamaguchi loved him. He loved Tsukki so much it hurt him, all the time. Tsukki was everything to him. He was his best childhood friend turned crush, his first and only lover. If he lost him, he wouldn’t be able to bear it. Tsukki didn’t know what it felt like to watch the one you loved and adored the most have sex with someone else, didn’t know what it was like to always feel like a second choice, an afterthought. 

“Why?” He cried quietly, tears streaking down his freckled cheeks. “Why doesn’t he love me? Why am I not good enough?” He began sobbing quietly, pulling his pillow over his face to muffle the sound.

He cried himself out this way before finally removing the pillow from his wet and swollen face and turning it over so that he was not lying in the wet spot created by his tears. 

God, it had always been like this. He’d loved Tsukki since they had been kids. The tall blond had stepped in and stopped him from being bullied once. Since then, his feelings for Tsukki had only intensified, until one day he finally realized that his feelings went beyond friendship. After months and months of trying to keep his secret, terrified that Tsukki would be disgusted with him if he ever found out, he finally broke down and confessed. His mind flashed back to that fateful confession, and he felt everything just as he had in the moment. 

_His heart was racing, and his knees were beginning to shake. He had to say it now. He had to just spit it out. It was eating him alive, day in and day out. He had to confess._

_“Yamaguchi?”_

_His heart stopped for a moment before resuming it’s hammering even harder than before. He’d already started to say it, he had to finish it. He had to just say it. “Tsukki, I…” He was fighting to physically push the words from his mouth, shove them out of his chest, passed his lips and into the air between him and the blond. His airway was beginning to get tight, and a lump was forming in his throat. Spit it out, spit it out, spit it out. “Tsukki, I love you.”_

_The blond boy just stood there for a long minute, staring at him with a blank expression. He seemed to be thinking quickly about something. Yamaguchi’s stomach was turning and making him sick. Finally, Tsukki responded. “Okay. I feel the same.”_

_His heart was squeezing in his throat, and he barely heard Tsukki over the swift rush of blood in his ears. “W-what?” Surely he hadn’t heard correctly._

_“I said I feel the same.”_

_“You… don’t hate me?”_

_“Why would I hate you?” Golden eyes sharpened slightly behind thick-rimmed glasses._

_“I just told you that I’m gay. You’re not disgusted?” Yamaguchi’s voice was close to breaking._

_“Yamaguchi, shut up,” Tsukki said, his tone hard but his eyes softening ever so slightly. “Obviously I’m gay, too, or I wouldn’t like you back.” Yamaguchi felt his face redden under his freckles. “Come here,” Tsukki commanded softly. Yamaguchi stepped forward on shaking knees, wondering what Tsukki was thinking about at that moment._

_A pale, slender hand came out to cup his freckled face, and his eyes grew wide as Tsukki leaned down to press their lips together. Applying soft pressure for a moment, Tsukki then leaned back to look at Yamaguchi’s now burning face. With a happy, somewhat accomplished smirk, the blond stepped back and said, “It’s about time to head home.”_

His mind began dredging up all the memories of their relationship. He thought about the first time he reached out for Tsukki’s hand as they walked home, bundled up against the cold, their breath visible in the freezing air. He had forgotten his gloves, and he’d long since lost sensation in his hands. Tsukki, without even looking at him or questioning him, intertwined their fingers and slipped both of their hands into his coat pocket. Yamaguchi had blushed furiously, Tsukki had fought to keep from smiling too widely, and neither one had noticed anything other than their intertwined fingers.

The first time they’d spent the night together in the same bed, Tsukki’s mom had been visiting his aunt, leaving them alone. It had started somewhat awkwardly. “Why are you sleeping on the floor? My bed is big enough.” Yamaguchi had shyly crawled to Tsukki’s side in bed, bringing his extra pillow. Tsukki had folded his arms behind his head, feigning nonchalance, and Yamaguchi had curled into his side, listening to the blond’s heart beat under his ear. He’d woken up as big spoon, and to his eternal embarrassment, with a raging case of morning wood. Thankfully, Tsukki was not the type to tease him, and had never talked about it.

He remembered the first time he gave Tsukki a blow job, remembered the feel of wet lips against wet flesh, wiry blond hair, the feel of the heat everywhere, the bitter and unexpected taste of come shooting into his throat. He’d felt so conflicted afterwards. All of his old feelings of shame bubbled up, his shame at being gay, his shame at lusting after his best friend. Were they wrong to be doing this? They were fifteen, a lot of kids their age had already… 

He remembered how devastated he had been when Tsukki had offhandedly told him about sleeping with Kuroo at a training camp. They’d been together for two years at that point. Not ‘together’ together, but they weren’t just friends. ‘Just friends’ didn’t confess feelings, didn’t hold hands or kiss, didn’t sleep cuddled next to each other or give each other blow jobs. Couples did. Neither of them had asked the other out, but there hadn’t been a need. Yamaguchi confessed, Tsukki said he felt the same. Didn’t that mean they wouldn’t have sex with other people? 

Yamaguchi had ended up giving his virginity to Tsukki shortly after that, and though he would never admit it, it had always hurt him deeply to know he was just a few weeks too late to also take Tsukki’s. He didn’t start any fights about it, but he made it clear to Tsukki that he felt hurt and betrayed. Or, at least, he thought he’d made it clear. 

The haughty blond, seeming ever more distant, finally told Yamaguchi that if he wanted anything between them not to carry on about what he did with Kuroo. He stressed over and over again that he and Kuroo were only fuck buddies. But then what did that make him and Yamaguchi? He didn’t seem to understand that Yamaguchi wanted to be the only person he was having sex with, not just the most frequent or most important -- which he was beginning to doubt he was anyways. He wanted more than just sex. Over time, Yamaguchi had begun to feel like he was the second choice, that he was only a quick lay when Tsukki couldn’t make it all the way out to Tokyo.

Things only got worse when Tsukki began coming back with bite marks and bruises and hickies everywhere. The marks were so bad sometimes that whatever he couldn’t cover with clothes, he would cover with makeup. Surely Kuroo was abusing him because Tsukki liked it rough? If that was the case, it was just another blow to Yamaguchi’s ego. Not only was Kuroo having sex with someone else, he was probably doing it because Yamaguchi couldn’t satisfy him. The only possibility worse than that was that Tsukki didn’t like it and it wasn’t consensual, and yet he still chose to go and have sex with his abuser. Yamaguchi thought that the second possibility was more far fetched. Tsukki always seemed pleased with the marks left on him. However, Tsukki had never tried anything rough with him, and if he liked it rough, why would he have never brought it up?

He was suddenly snapped out of his memories by nasty, harsh thoughts, quiet screams inside his head. Never good enough. Worthless. Pathetic. All of his self doubt and fear began rushing up inside of him, overwhelming him. He wanted to stop it, make it go away. He thought briefly about hurting himself. He’d seen and heard presentations about self-harm and how it made the person feel like something was under their control, how people used it as a way to cope with what was going on in their life. He didn’t have control over anything right now. If he only did it once, it wouldn’t be that bad, right?

He sat up out of bed and crossed the room to his desk. He opened one of the top drawers and rummaged for a moment before producing a case of Exacto knives that he used for cutting poster boards. He picked one of the spare blades out of the case and looked at it for a long time, sitting down at his desk and examining his thin wrist. If he only tried it once…

The veins in his wrist, a greenish blue under his skin, formed an ‘H.’ He pressed the blade against the smooth skin of his wrist, where the middle line in the ‘H’ was, and experimented for a moment with the pressure. Chewing his lip, he dragged the razor blade across his wrist, lightly at first and then harder. He didn’t break skin at first, only leaving an indentation. 

He repeated the action, slightly harder, and this time felt the gentle stinging of his skin being cut. He didn’t bleed, so he repeated the motion several more times until a faint, broken line of crimson became visible. He considered his handiwork for a moment before dragging the blade through his cut again, deepening it. The deep red of his blood welled to the surface more readily this time, filling in the broken and spotty line. Exhilarated at the sensation of power and control, he pressed harder until he was bleeding rather freely. He lifted his arm vertically and watched a single red rivulet crawl down his forearm. He brought the blade into the light and marveled at the blood drying on the razor edge. 

His wrist only stung slightly, and the blood flow had all but stopped. He took himself and his razor blade to the bathroom where he washed and disinfected both. Pouring rubbing alcohol over his wrist hurt more than actually cutting it had. When he had washed the blood from his arm and disinfected it, he bandaged it with some gauze and tape, wondering why he had actually decided to hurt himself. 

That wasn't like him, not at all. A guilty feeling filled his stomach as he imagined the looks of pity and disgust on his friends and family’s faces if they knew. But he was only going to try it this once. He had experienced the feeling of the blade, the sensation of the power he wielded. He hadn’t hurt himself too much and he had bandaged himself up properly. He would wear long sleeves for a few days and then it would be like nothing ever happened. 

When he was done cleaning his arm and his razor, he made his way back to his room, storing his blade back where it belonged. He flopped down in his bed, feeling better than he had earlier with all of his dark thoughts and painful memories swirling around.

He thought as he began to drift off to sleep, that it was only the beginning of the week. He and Tsukki could make up anytime this week. And, he decided, if something hadn’t changed by the end of the week, he would beg Tsukki to take him back -- on his his knees, if he had to. 

Tuesday passed with Tsukki not even so much as looking at him. Not during class, not during practice, not in the hallways or the club room. He reminded himself, as he cried into his pillow once more, not to get desperate until the week was over. The truth was, however, he was already desperate. He’d been desperate since he stormed out of Tsukki’s house that day. He added another thin, horizontal cut to his forearm, right above the first and slightly deeper. So he did it twice. It wasn’t a big deal.

Wednesday, Tsukki spoke a few odd words to him as their quizzes were passed back and he had mistakenly ended up with Yamaguchi’s paper instead of his own. He ignored him at volleyball practice for the most part. On his way home that day, Yamaguchi passed the park bench that he and Tsukki used to wait for the bus at, when they were younger. He passed the Japanese cherry tree where he’d confessed and they had shared their first kiss. He’d never thought about how many of their special milestone landmarks were just along his path on his way to and from school. Yamaguchi cried in the shower that night over a freely bleeding wrist and pinkish water, willing himself to keep to what he had decided and endure the rest of the week. He now had five cuts along the inside of his arm, each one larger and deeper than the one below it, two only partially healed. He was beginning to make it a habit, but he couldn’t even bring himself to care. It was the only thing making him feel better.

On Thursday, Tsukki spoke to him at practice for the first time that week since cornering him in the club room. It was a simple, “Nice serve,” but it made Yamaguchi’s week. He also, however, had returned a serve of Kageyama’s without thinking of his raw, bandaged arm under his long-sleeved t-shirt. He couldn’t hide his wince, and when he got home later and peeled his gauze off, he saw that the cuts had bled again. He was thankful the blood hadn’t seeped through the gauze and through the sleeve of his shirt, or he would have had a lot of explaining to do to his teammates. He repeated Tsukki’s words over and over again as he willed himself to sleep. Only a few more days, and hopefully all would be normal between them again. 

Friday came, and Yamaguchi planned on approaching Tsukki at lunch time, only to not be able to find the tall blond anywhere. Holding out hope for volleyball practice, and also the fact that it was the end of the week anyways, he refused to be discouraged so easily. Much to his dismay, however, volleyball practice was canceled during their last period of the day because Coach Ukai had gotten unexpectedly sick and Takeda-sensei had a teacher’s meeting. He went straight home after class let out, feeling somewhat dejected. 

After he got home, he dumped his bag by his desk and flopped down on his bed. He wasn’t used to being home so early. Looking out his window at the sunshine, he felt cooped up and restless, even though he had just come inside from a long walk home in the sun. He heaved a deep sigh before sitting up and examining his room, searching for something to do. He could always cut again, but he already had so much to hide, and even though he knew he had been making a habit out of it, he knew he shouldn’t be doing it out of boredom.

He was itching to talk to Tsukki. He finally decided that he would go over to the blond’s house to talk to him tomorrow. Tonight, he was just going to get his bath early.

He ran the hot water, indulging himself by adding some soothing scented oils, and relished in sliding into the steaming bath. He submerged himself in the fragranced water up to his nose, feeling the hot water melt the tension and stress out of his body. After soaking for a while, he washed himself and decided to shave, taking his time, humming to himself and trying to ignore the blades of his razor. He finally drained the now lukewarm bath and proceeded to dry off.

Dressing himself in an old, soft t-shirt and worn sweat pants, he finally exited the bathroom, feeling refreshed and better than he had all week. He was content with the fact that he and Tsukki would be back to normal by this time tomorrow. He padded back to his room, starting to feel restless again, since he wasn’t doing anything. 

He decided to make himself a cup of tea and work on his homework. That way, if he finished it early, he wouldn’t have to worry about it if Tsukki asked him to hang out or stay the night. There was something extremely calming about his cup of steaming green tea and the scratch of his pencil as he finished his math homework, pausing occasionally to punch some numbers into his calculator.

After he finished his math homework, he had an English lesson and then science to study. In what felt like no time at all, he was finished with all of his homework for the weekend. He plodded downstairs to wash his tea cup and then decided to curl up and watch a movie. Now was just around the time he would be getting home from volleyball practice on a usual day. His parents wouldn’t be getting home from work for another hour or so. 

When he couldn’t find anything interesting to watch on TV, he decided to just get ready for tomorrow and call it a night. He padded to the bathroom to wash his face before bed. Clipping his bangs back with a few of his mom’s hair clips, he wet his face and scrubbed for a minute or two before rinsing and patting his freckled face dry. Heading back towards his bedroom, he picked out an outfit from his closet, putting extra care and thought into it before sliding into bed and pulling the covers over himself. 

Tomorrow, he’d go to Tsukki’s house and resolve this once and for all. 

Yamaguchi woke up bright and early the next morning, itching to get ready as fast as he could and race over to Tsukki’s house. With as much self control as he could muster, he sat down to eat a bowl of cereal, forcing himself to be patient. He quickly rinsed his bowl, brushed his hair and teeth and pulled on his clothes before looking in the mirror. 

He was wearing a pair of tight-fitting, lightly distressed dark denim jeans. A white t-shirt peeked out from under a partially open white, black and teal plaid button down. He laced up his black converse and shoved his phone into his front pocket before heading out the door.

He enjoyed his bright and sunny walk, excited to finally be so close to resolving his problems with Tsukki. When he got to Tsukki’s house, he knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes with no answer he knocked again. Walking around to the side of the house, he could hear loud music coming from Tsukki’s bedroom window, which stood wide open. He wouldn’t have left his window open and his music on if he wasn’t home. 'His mom is probably out and he didn’t even hear me knock,' Yamaguchi thought. Backtracking to the front door, he tried the knob, and seeing that it was unlocked, let himself in. He stepped out of his shoes in the entryway and made his way towards Tsukki’s bedroom. 

The hallway was somewhat dark, but when he made it to Tsukki’s bedroom he had no problem making out the two figures intertwined passionately on the bed, writhing in time with the loud music. His stomach dropped out of his body as he recognized the messy black hair. 

Suddenly, familiar arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a solid, warm chest. Soft lips whispered in his ear and hot breath fanned the side of his face. “You didn’t tell me you were coming over.” Hearing Tsukki’s voice in his ear caused something to click, and looking past the unruly black bed head, he noticed that the person beneath Kuroo was way too small to be Tsukki. A breath of relief puffed between his lips. “So,” Tsukki continued softly in his ear, barely able to be heard over the music, “What brings you around, Yamaguchi?” 

“I-I came to t-talk,” Yamaguchi stuttered as the taller boy’s breath made his heart flutter. 

“We were just about to start something here. Maybe you’d like to join?” Tsukki’s voice was low and husky and positively dripped seduction. Yamaguchi had to repress a shudder. 

“Y-you don’t mean--”

“I _do_ mean. Come on, Tadashi, I’ve missed you. I promise we’ll talk later, how’s that?” Tsukki’s tongue traced the shell of Yamaguchi’s ear, and the freckle-faced boy swallowed loudly. Using his first name against him was almost cruel. Tsukki would only use his first name during sex. He’d called him Yamaguchi the entire time they had known each other. It would look strange if that just suddenly changed one day, so they continued calling each other by their family names almost all of the time. 

“I-I--” Tsukki’s arms snaked down around Yamaguchi’s hips and slowly began to unbutton his jeans. The tall blond captured the smaller boy's sensitive earlobe between his lips and began humming along to the song that was playing. The freckle-faced boy gasped and let his head tilt back against the blond’s shoulder. Tsukki pressed a few kisses to the side of Yamaguchi’s neck while he slid his hand under the waistband of the shorter boy’s underwear to play with his half-hard cock. 

Tsukki chuckled against his smaller lover’s neck. “Do you like watching them? This is going to be a lot of fun.” Unable to help himself, Yamaguchi tried bucking his hips into Tsukki’s hand, but was stopped immediately by a firm squeeze. The freckle-faced boy’s mouth popped open in a low moan, attracting the attention of the other two people in the room. 

“Oho ho ho!” Kuroo looked up and smirked devilishly upon seeing what was going on. He was already shirtless and sporting a prominent erection, visible through the leg of his jeans. The smaller boy turned out to be Kenma, Nekoma’s setter and Kuroo’s best friend. Obviously more than best friend. He was wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of small red boy shorts with ruffles adorning them. He was also hard.

Tsukki rolled his hips against Yamaguchi’s rear, grinding his erection into the smaller boy’s bottom. Before he could quite make sense of what happened, Kuroo’s lips were against his, Tsukki’s were against his neck, and his cock was being stroked to life. He gasped into Kuroo’s mouth and someone’s hands -- Kuroo’s, he thought -- began pushing his button down off of his shoulders. Kuroo pulled away from his mouth long enough to strip both of Yamaguchi’s shirts off, the flannel just pushed off of his shoulders and down his arms, falling to the floor, and the t-shirt underneath pulled over his head and tossed somewhere behind them.

After both of his shirts had been stripped off, Yamaguchi found himself staring into Kuroo’s unfamiliar golden eyes, which were watching him hungrily. The older boy’s hands began running lightly up and down his now bare sides, tracing patterns on his bare skin. Repressing a shudder, the freckle-faced boy rolled his hips, not sure whether he was doing it for Tsukki, behind him, or Kuroo, in front of him. 

Again, almost too fast for him to comprehend what was happening, Kuroo was nibbling and tugging on his lower lip, and Tsukki was kissing and licking his neck. Two pairs of hands were caressing his body, touching him, stroking him, working him into a frenzy. 

When he and Kuroo finally broke apart for air, the black-haired captain looked over Yamaguchi’s shoulder at Tsukki and smirked. “Tsukki, why don’t you take care of Kenma for a few minutes?” Then, turning around slightly to look at Kenma, he said, “Is that alright, babe?”

Kenma nodded, large cat-like eyes glinting, and before Yamaguchi could protest, Kuroo whisked him away from Tsukki and pushed him onto the bed. Tumbling back, his breath left him in a huff as Kuroo straddled his hips, working on removing his jeans. “So, Yamaguchi,” He began, staring hungrily down at the younger boy, “What do you like?”

“W-what do I like?” Yamaguchi stammered, captivated by the golden eyes so similar to Tsukki’s and yet so different. The music was blaring, making his thoughts scatter.

“What do you like during sex? Do you want me to pull your hair? Bite you? Spank you? Choke you?” His smirk grew a bit wider and his eyes a bit more devilish with every suggestion. Yamaguchi, however, was at a loss. He and Tsukki had never done any of those things. Tsukki would nibble on him and pull his hair from time to time, but he was never rougher than that.

Tsukki suddenly piped up, making himself heard above the radio from across the room where he had Kenma pinned up against the dresser and was kissing him thoroughly. “Kuroo, you don’t leave marks on him. He doesn’t like things rough, so be gentle with him.” _Or else_. Yamaguchi shuddered, and his face burned, along with the heat coiling in his stomach. Tsukki sounded so… possessive over him just then. 

“Gotcha,” Kuroo smirked, leaning in once more to kiss the smaller, freckle-faced boy beneath him. This time, however, the kiss was slower, smoother, more languid. The man could even make a lazy, slow kiss smolder and burn. When Kuroo finally pulled away, Yamaguchi was panting from the sheer heat of it. The captain began trailing burning kisses down the younger boy’s body. When he passed over Yamaguchi’s bare, straining erection, he made sure to breathe on it deliberately, hot, damp breath that made the younger boy squirm. 

Yamaguchi watched as the older boy kissed his way down his body, pausing to nip lightly and lick at his thighs. When the freckled boy under him began to pant and moan, Kuroo finally gave the attention he knew the other boy needed the most. He gave Yamaguchi’s straining cock a long, cat-like lick from base to tip, relishing in how the boy jerked and gasped beneath him. He took the head into his mouth, swirling lightly with his tongue, and bobbing his head in time with the song that was now playing. Yamaguchi moaned loudly under him. 

As quickly as it had come, Kuroo's mouth was gone from his cock, and the younger boy fought the disappointment bubbling up in his stomach. He didn’t have to wait long, however, because just a moment later strong arms were spreading his legs apart and he felt Kuroo’s tongue teasing his entrance. 

He gasped loudly at the new sensation, his hips bucking, before Kuroo pinned his hips to the bed with a strong forearm. The hot, wet tongue continued to circle Yamaguchi’s entrance, poking and prodding slightly. The younger boy was a trembling, panting mess when Kuroo pulled back and called, “Hey, Tsukki, where’s the lube you bought?” 

Tsukki broke away from Kenma long enough to rummage through a black bag he had apparently dropped on the floor and tossed over a bottle of lube. Upon catching it, Kuroo smirked. “Cherry flavored, huh? Kinky.” He popped the cap with an eyebrow wiggle and poured a generous amount on his fingers before bringing them to Yamaguchi’s ass. Just like he had with his tongue, he circled and teased and took his time playing, driving the boy below him crazy. 

Yamaguchi took a moment to look across the room to see what Tsukki and Kenma were doing. Tsukki still had the much smaller boy backed against the dresser, and they were making out heatedly, stroking each other’s cocks roughly in time with the fast song that was playing. Pants and moans escaped them and could barely be heard over the blasting music.

He was suddenly interrupted from watching the other two boys when a slick finger entered him swiftly without warning. “Look at me while I finger you,” Kuroo’s golden eyes were darker than before, as was his voice. He added a second finger and began to scissor them. Yamaguchi felt a slightly uncomfortable burn, as he hadn’t been given time to adjust to the intrusion. 

Once he deemed Yamaguchi ready, the older boy added a third finger and began curling them, searching for the prostate. He knew the exact moment he found it because the freckle-faced boy began writhing and bucking his hips, practically screaming. Kuroo increased the pressure he was applying with his fingers and reached up with his other hand to stroke the desperate boy’s cock. When the bucking of Yamaguchi's hips became even more erratic, he lowered his mouth around the smaller boy’s cock, letting himself be throat fucked. A few more hard curls of his fingers had Yamaguchi crying and spurting hot come into the back of Kuroo’s throat.

As Yamaguchi was coming down from his orgasmic high, Kuroo leaned down and gently lapped at his hole, licking up the cherry flavored lube, which had the younger boy moaning and twitching because he was so sensitive. Kuroo disentangled himself from the panting, sweating mess that was Yamaguchi and began to remove his jeans, unzipping them and letting them fall to the floor. 

He had just reached to give his cock a few experimental pumps when a strong hand caught his wrist. He looked up to see a very pissed off looking Tsukki. “I really hope you weren’t just thinking that you were going to top him.”

Kuroo smirked, trying to provoke Tsukki. “And if I was?” 

Tsukki’s expression hardened as he glared daggers. “No.” 

Kuroo clicked his tongue. “Why don’t you let Yamaguchi decide instead of making all these choices for him?” They stared at each other for a moment, neither backing down from the challenge issued. Finally, they both turned to where Yamaguchi had been left on the bed.

Tsukki’s mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. Kuroo’s mouth snapped shut, surprisingly, and his cheeks flushed. Kenma had climbed into bed and onto Yamaguchi’s lap. The freckle-faced boy had sat up, drawing Kenma closer to him. They were currently intertwined and kissing passionately, arms wrapped tightly around each other and fingers tangled in each other’s hair. Yamaguchi had taken Kenma’s shirt off, so that he was only wearing his frilly red underwear. Yamaguchi was still completely naked.

Tsukki and Kuroo exchanged disbelieving glances, as though they weren’t certain that what was unfolding before them was real. Yamaguchi’s fingers were twining themselves deeper in Kenma’s two-toned hair, pulling the smaller boy’s head back slightly. Kenma seemed to be enjoying this immensely, and was pulling himself even closer to the freckled boy, their lips never parting. 

Tsukki and Kuroo watched their partners tangle passionately, unsure of what to do, or even if they _wanted_ to do anything, besides watch. The tall blond finally broke down when Yamaguchi’s hands loosened in Kenma’s hair to slip down the smaller boy’s back and grip his ass tightly. 

Tsukki crawled onto the bed and brought himself behind Yamaguchi, wrapping possessive arms around him and leaning in to kiss and nibble at his freckled partner’s neck. Kuroo, he noted, followed suit, pressing himself into Kenma’s back and biting and licking at the smaller boy’s ear. It appeared for a moment that he was singing along softly to the song that was playing. The two boys between them remained passionately intertwined, moans softly escaping them. 

A hard nip delivered to the junction of Kenma’s neck and shoulder by Kuroo finally led to the two smaller boys breaking apart. Kenma threw his head back, moaning loudly. Tsukki couldn’t help but marvel at how fucked out the small Nekoma setter looked. His two-toned hair was messy, as were his glistening, wet lips, swollen from kissing Yamaguchi so earnestly. He was blushing brightly across the bridge of his nose, and his eyes were glassy and full of lust, pupils wide. 

A sudden bolt of inspiration struck him, and Tsukki whispered huskily into Yamaguchi’s ear, “Blow him.” The freckle-faced boy shivered as the shaky breath fanned over his ear and the sinful heat coiled in his stomach. Obeying Tsukki’s order, he disentangled himself from the other boys and quickly bent to lick and suck at the head of Kenma’s cock, which was poking out of his panties.

Kenma gasped, throwing his head back onto Kuroo’s shoulder and twining his fingers once more in Yamaguchi’s hair. The freckle-faced boy hooked his fingers in the waistband of the frilly underwear and tugged them down, freeing the smaller boy’s cock completely. 

Yamaguchi gasped and moaned around Kenma’s cock as Tsukki’s mouth trailed hot, wet kisses and nips down his spine. Spreading his lover’s cheeks wide, the blond bent to lap at Yamaguchi’s entrance, tasting the leftover cherry lube Kuroo had used earlier. Kuroo was back in possession of said lube and was already fingering a now desperately moaning Kenma.

Kenma came with a loud shout and a violent shudder, collapsing backwards into Kuroo, who caught and supported him. The second Yamaguchi’s mouth was no longer preoccupied with Kenma’s cock, Tsukki gripped him by the chin, firmly turning the boy’s head, and kissed him deeply. 

He didn’t care that he was tasting the other boy in Yamaguchi’s mouth. All he cared about at that moment was Yamaguchi. The freckle-faced boy, surprising Tsukki for the umpteenth time already that day, turned and launched himself at his lover, toppling them both over.

“Kei,” Yamaguchi pleaded in a feverish, desperate whisper, “Kei, please. I need you.”

“What do you need?” Tsukki asked, voice low and measured, his arms wrapping possessively around the smaller boy’s waist. 

“You inside me. Right now, Kei, please,” the freckle-faced boy whimpered. Tsukki’s cock twitched at the other boy’s words, and he couldn’t help but squeeze him tighter. He flipped them around so that Yamaguchi was beneath him, laying on his back on the bed. He finally pushed his pants down off his hips, the last of them to be wearing any clothes. After shedding his boxers, he settled himself between Yamaguchi’s legs, which automatically wrapped around his hips. Kuroo had thankfully tossed the lube down on the bed within Tsukki’s reach. The blond applied a generous amount of lube to the smaller boy’s entrance and his own cock. 

He looked down into Yamaguchi’s eyes as he slid into the tight, burning core, and he felt his heart squeeze in his chest. Yamaguchi’s hair was slightly mussed, his usual curling flyaways making him look even more beautifully disheveled. His deep brown eyes were partially closed in ecstasy, and he saw tears clinging to the boy’s dark lower lashes. He was blushing heavily, his freckles standing out all the more. His lips were looking soft, pink and inviting, parted just enough for a sigh to escape.

Biting his own lip, Tsukki waited until Yamaguchi breathed, “Move, Kei, move.” The blond began rocking his hips, gently at first, and then with more urgency. He had buried his head in the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck, kissing and licking and nibbling as softly as he could. He drew his head back to connect their lips, only to find that Yamaguchi’s mouth was already occupied with Kenma's.

Kenma was on all fours, Kuroo pounding into him from behind while he kissed Yamaguchi passionately. The freckle-faced boy was jerking Kenma off as they kissed. 

Tsukki propped himself up on his forearms, watching the two boys below him make out. He glanced over at Kuroo, his hips falling in sync with the pace that the black-haired captain kept. He had just turned his head to look back down at the two smaller, moaning boys when Kuroo’s hand fisted in his hair and dragged him upwards into a rough, burning kiss. 

“Bite--” The blond sucked in a deep breath as he and Kuroo momentarily broke apart. “Bite me.” The older boy obliged, biting harshly into Tsukki’s lower lip before sucking it hungrily and releasing it with a pop. “More,” Tsukki moaned, his hips picking up pace as Yamaguchi started bucking to meet his thrusts. His stomach was so tight and hot.

A loud crack sounded over the blaring music, and Tsukki felt a delicious stinging on his backside. He moaned loudly. “Fuck,” the blond gasped, “Hit me again.” Again, a large tan hand spanked his ass, leaving a bright red mark and even more delicious stinging. The smacks changed the angle of his thrusts just slightly, hitting Yamaguchi’s prostate and making him writhe and cry beneath him. The freckle-faced boy began frantically meeting his thrusts, crying with pleasure. 

Suddenly, just as Tsukki’s thrusts became slightly more erratic, a strong, warm hand squeezed the sides of his throat, making his head instantly thick and foggy. His heart was rushing louder in his ears than even the blaring music. Kuroo’s voice brushed his ear like warm velvet. “Come for us. Come for us right now.”

A strangled noise escaped him as his hips stuttered and he came hard, emptying himself inside of Yamaguchi. The freckle-faced boy continued bucking his hips wildly until he also came with a loud cry, several moments later. Tsukki collapsed on top of the smaller boy, narrowly avoiding crushing Kenma.

Kuroo had pulled Kenma into him, back to chest, and was pounding into him mercilessly. The smaller boy was practically screaming as his captain’s hand snaked around his cock and began jerking in time with his deep thrusts. Kenma came violently for the second time that day, this time spraying Yamaguchi, Tsukki, and part of the bed. Kuroo held the exhausted boy upright and thrust into him a few more times before climaxing with an animalistic growl and a rough bite to juncture of Kenma's neck. 

All four boys lay exhausted on the bed for a few minutes before Tsukki finally got up to shut the radio off and grab towels to clean up with. Afterwards, as he was looking in the hallway closet for spare sheets, he heard a shy throat clearing behind him. He turned to see Yamaguchi in one of his sweaters and the pair of boxers he’d been wearing before. 

“U-um, do you need help?” He was blushing and looking at the ground. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Tsukki passed him some blankets to carry. When they returned to his bedroom, Kenma had already fallen asleep in Kuroo’s lap. “I’ll carry him down to the couch,” Kuroo whispered, stroking his boyfriend’s hair lovingly. He accepted the blanket and pillow from Yamaguchi, tucked them under his arm and scooped Kenma up.

After Kuroo left with Kenma, Tsukki changed his sheets and flopped into his bed, nearly worn out. Yamaguchi sat hesitantly on the edge of the bed, avoiding direct eye contact. 

“You said earlier you came over to talk,” Tsukki started wearily.

“Uh, yeah, I did…” Yamaguchi was still trying not to look at the blond stretched out on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. “I… um…” Dammit, this shouldn't be so hard to say. It was just an apology. He had been so ready to do it earlier. Had the group sex changed something? Maybe something irreversible?

“Just take my sweater off and lay down.” Terror suddenly shot through Yamaguchi’s heart. He only now remembered the cuts healing on his forearm. How had no one noticed them earlier? If he took Tsukki’s sweater off now, he’d definitely see them. Would he be disgusted? Would he think he was crazy?

“Yamaguchi, take my sweater off and lay down,” Tsukki repeated.

Yamaguchi knew he couldn’t hide it. He might as well just get it over with. His heart felt like it was dropping out of his chest as he angrily pulled Tsukki’s sweater over his head. He threw the sweater down and clasped his hands firmly in his lap, trying to suppress their shaking. 

Tsukki sat up, ready to just pull the other boy down into the bed next to him. The hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder stilled, and he knew Tsukki had seen his cuts over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

Instead of a shout or a noise of disgust, when Tsukki spoke next, it was a soft murmur. “What did you do to yourself?”

“I… I cut myself,” Yamaguchi forced out in a strange hybrid of a whimper and a croak.

“Why?” Tsukki’s voice was calm and soft, something that unnerved Yamaguchi more than it comforted him. When Yamaguchi began thinking of a way to answer, a lump began growing painfully in his throat. He felt his eyes well up with tears as everything he’d been feeling this past week washed over him like a tidal wave. When he opened his mouth to answer, no words came forth, only sobs. To his immense surprise, Tsukki’s arms encircled him and held him close as he cried unashamedly, sniffling and sobbing and eventually retching, as he’d cried so hard he made himself sick.

Tsukki waited for him to cry himself out before he asked, “Did you do this because we fought?” Yamaguchi, still unsure of his ability to speak, nodded. 

Gasping and sucking in a shuddering breath, Yamaguchi was finally able to ask, “A-are you d-d-disgusted?” He braced himself for the answer, but nothing could stop the pain that ripped through him when he heard Tsukki’s reply.

“Of course I am. How could I not be?” A whole new wave of sobs overtook him at Tsukki’s softly uttered words. Of course he was disgusted. _Of course he was_. 

Tsukki’s arms, contrary to his words, tightened around him and pulled him closer, rocking him gently back and forth. “I’m disgusted at myself that I made you feel like you had to do this.” 

Yamaguchi choked on a sob. “W-what?”

“I made you feel like you had to cut yourself, didn’t I?” Tsukki asked, and for the first time, there was actual disgust and loathing in his voice. Yamaguchi couldn’t make his voice work to answer. They were silent for a long time, Yamaguchi sitting on the edge of the bed with Tsukki’s arms around him.

Finally, Tsukki broke the silence. “I won’t do this anymore.” Yamaguchi’s breath hitched. His heart was hammering. He felt his airways constricting. Wouldn’t do _what_ anymore? “I won’t have anything to do with Kuroo after this. I won’t get upset when you try and talk about your feelings. I won’t tell you to shut up, I’ll listen. I promise.” He paused for a long moment, and when he spoke again, he lacked his previous conviction. “If you even want to be together?”

Yamaguchi was stunned. He felt as though he’d been turned into a statue and he couldn’t move or speak even if he’d wanted to. When he finally was able to feel his body again, he turned to Tsukki and slapped him across the face. His sobs broke out again, and he pushed Tsukki back into the bed, sobbing incoherently.

“O-of c-c-course I s-still w-want to b-be with y-y-you, you i-idiot!” Yamaguchi managed to sob brokenly. Tsukki just held him tightly, rubbing small, soothing circles on his back until he quieted completely. As Yamaguchi fell asleep on his chest and he rolled him over to tuck him under the blankets, Tsukki kissed each mark on his wrist and vowed he would never again put his boyfriend through something like that.

His boyfriend. After five years -- nearly ten if you counted their entire friendship -- Yamaguchi Tadashi was his _boyfriend_. 

Tsukki wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi gently, pulling him close under the blankets and nestling his face into Yamaguchi’s soft hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there was the second chapter. Let me know what you thought down below, or leave kudos if you liked it! Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yamaguchi start to tackle things as a couple. They go their seperate ways with Kuroo and Kenma. How is their relationship going to fall into place? Will it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this fic, guys! I'm afraid it'll be a while before I start uploading on the next part of this series, which will be DaiSuga. This chapter does contain mentions of physical abuse as well as BDSM. Please be cautious if this is a trigger of yours, or something you're uncomfortable with. That being said, thanks so much for your support!

Kuroo woke up the next morning with Kenma curled up on his chest. He still marveled at how little the boy seemed to weigh. He was a comforting, warm weight, like a heavy blanket or a large pillow. The black haired boy nudged him awake. “Kitten. Kitten, time to wake up.” Kenma's golden cat-like eyes cracked open.

Kenma was still very much feeling yesterday. His neck and shoulders were littered with love bites and bruises, some of them throbbing, and his ass would hurt for the next few days, he was sure. He felt sticky and grungy, despite having been wiped down before falling asleep last night. He closed his eyes and remembered the amazing sex they had all had yesterday: Tsukishima’s large, warm hand wrapped around his cock, Yamaguchi’s fingers threading through his hair and pulling him close, Kuroo’s lips moving feverishly over his skin. 

A small smile came to his face unbidden, and Kuroo’s arms tightened around him momentarily. “How did you sleep, baby?” Kenma hummed in response. He’d slept like a rock. 

He was suddenly aware of the fact that he was starving. Understandably, the day before, they’d all been too busy to eat lunch and too tired to eat dinner. Just then, his stomach growled loudly.

“I thought so,” Kuroo chuckled. “C’mon, Kitten, let’s go get dressed.” Kenma got off of Kuroo’s chest, wrapping the blanket around himself to keep out the chill of the house. He was still completely naked, and Kuroo was only wearing his tight-fitting boxers. The smaller boy followed Kuroo into the kitchen before bumping into his back when the older boy stopped unexpectedly. 

Tsukki had Yamaguchi pinned against the counter and was kissing him passionately, fingers twined in the slightly smaller boy’s damp hair. It appeared they’d both had showers. Tsukki wore only a pair of plaid pajama pants and Yamaguchi wore an oversized sweater with dinosaur patterned pajama pants. 

Kuroo stifled a laugh, catching the attention of the other boys. They broke apart, turning to face the smirking Nekoma captain. “Cute pants. Borrow them from Tsukki?” Yamaguchi blushed and began toying with the hem of his sleeves. 

“Uh, well, yeah,” the freckle-faced boy answered timidly. Before he could comprehend what had happened, Kuroo was tilting his blushing face upwards and leaning in close. 

“No need to be so shy. I did suck you off yesterday. We’re practically best friends now.” His lips were close to Yamaguchi’s and his amber eyes were glinting. 

“I-if that didn’t make us best friends, what would?” Yamaguchi’s attempt at cheek was ruined by the fact that he stuttered and blushed even deeper.

Kuroo leaned in even closer, his lips a hairsbreadth away from Yamaguchi’s. “Well, Tsukki over there didn’t want us to get that close. Jealous, I suspect.”

Tsukki cleared his throat, from where he stood behind the two, his arms crossed over his bare chest. Kuroo cocked his head to the side, breaking eye contact with Yamaguchi and staring instead at Tsukki. “Yes?” he drawled.

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t harass my boyfriend.”

Kuroo snickered and shot a sly, sexy glance at Yamaguchi’s face. “Neither of you minded when I ‘harassed’ him yesterday.” Even as he said it, he knew it wasn’t the whole truth. Tsukki _had_ cared. Tsukki had been ready to fight him over it.

Tsukki’s glare hardened a little, and a very faint blush colored his cheeks. “He wasn’t my boyfriend yesterday.”

“Oh?” Kuroo asked with a smile.

Tsukki’s blush heated up a little more and his tone became slightly more testy. “He is now, so if you’d let go of him?” Kuroo let go of Yamaguchi and stepped away, smiling.

“Of course.” He heard Kenma mutter something under his breath about him being a moron. “Now that there’s an elephant in the room, how about showers and food?”

Tsukki uncrossed his arms. “Towels are in the hallway closet and the bathroom is down the hall. Food will be ready when you’re done.” 

Kuroo smirked again before he turned to leave, addressing Tsukki. “Sure you two won’t be joining us?” At seeing Tsukki’s glare, he held up his hands in a gesture of innocence. “Okay, okay! We never even got to use the toys you bought, but whatever.”

Kenma, however, answered in his soft voice. “Kuroo, stop being so obnoxious.”

“Aw, you don't really think I’m obnoxious, Kitten,” the older boy half-pouted as he walked away.

“Yes, I do,” Kenma muttered, following the taller boy down the hallway, still wrapped up in his blanket. “I just put up with it.”

Tsukki waited until he heard the shower start running, to make sure the other two boys didn’t need anything else. He turned to Yamaguchi and hugged him tightly, resting his head on the brown-haired boy’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry he teased you about the pants, I should have grabbed a different pair,” Yamaguchi murmured, patting the blond's back as he did so. 

“It’s not that,” Tsukki hissed, straightening up and pulling away from him. “It’s the fact that even when he’s joking he acts like everybody wants him! Like he’s some gift from God or something,” the blond spat. “Yesterday was a one time thing! It’s pure coincidence you were even there! And now he thinks he can grab you and practically kiss you right in front of me! Why didn’t you push him away? Why’d you egg him on, for that matter?” The blond’s vehement tirade ground to a halt.

“Ts-Tsukki…” Yamaguchi started hesitantly. He didn’t want to say anything that was going to rock their new and fragile relationship. “Tsukki, yesterday, we all… There weren’t any holds on anything, really. I mean… He probably won’t do it again, he didn’t know. I-I didn’t mean to encourage him, really. I’m sorry.” 

“You were mine yesterday, and you’re mine today, dammit!” Tsukki’s back was to the other boy and he punched the cabinet in front of him angrily, nearly breaking it. Yamaguchi winced, truly wondering what had gotten into Tsukki all of a sudden. He couldn’t ever recall seeing him this angry.

“Tsukki,” He whispered, waiting for the blond to turn around. He waited a moment. “Kei, look at me,” Yamaguchi whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Tsukki turned around with an angry huff, face slipping when he saw the tears in his boyfriend’s eyes. “You’ve been mine for years. _Years_. And I had to deal with the fact that you would go and sleep with him all the time. Do you get it now?” Without him meaning for it to happen, his voice was steadily becoming more heated. Soon he was shouting. “Do you get why I was always so angry and jealous and hateful? Do you? Do you finally realize that I’ve felt like you do now -- angry, hurt, betrayed -- for _years_? The reason he thought it was okay to grab me like that was because you’ve shown absolutely no regard for me before now! You didn’t care about anyone else touching me for the past two years, you didn’t care if he got me off yesterday! All you’ve cared about was yourself, and just because you suddenly care about me now, you can’t expect him to know anything other than what you’ve been showing him all this time!” He was sobbing now, tears pouring down his face, shocked by how much raw emotion was surging through him.

 _You were mine yesterday, and you’re mine today, dammit!_ He did care. If he had always cared, why hadn’t he always shown it? If he had always thought of Yamaguchi as his, then why had he only treated him like a friend with benefits? Why had he even let him do anything with Kuroo yesterday? Why had their actual relationship started like this? Group sex with his boyfriend, his boyfriend’s fuck buddy, and the fuck buddy’s boyfriend. He and Tsukki would never make it. Their relationship was doomed to fail, starting out so disastrously entangled. He already felt as though he had betrayed Tsukki, but he was also angry at Tsukki for being angry at him. After all, he’d had to endure years of the same thing the blond was throwing a fit over. Tsukki suggested Yamaguchi join in the first place, for god’s sake! 

He had waited all this time, endured so much, and their relationship was doomed to fail from the beginning.

Even when he’d thought he could just get over it and be happy with what he had now, he was still overwhelmed by what had started out as a quiet confession. Reduced to a sobbing, pathetic mess. Tsukki would never be able to handle him in this state. He might as well just cut it off now and save himself the pain.

Well, no. It would still hurt. It would rip his heart out. But he supposed it would be slightly better than stringing it along and investing too much.

Soft arms wrapped around him, holding him gently. He was pulled into Tsukki’s bare chest and cradled there. Tsukki tucked the shorter boy under his chin and held him softly, waiting for him to quiet. When Yamaguchi began to gag and hiccough, Tsukki loosened his grip.

“Are you okay?” 

“No,” Yamaguchi cried, wet face and red eyes. 

“What can I do?” Tsukki asked softly.

“You can’t _do_ anything, don’t you see? It’s too late for that! We can’t just go back and undo what we did!” 

Tsukki was silent for a long time, letting Yamaguchi’s words sink in. When he had thought long enough, he reached out and grabbed the still-shaking boy by his arms, pulling him into a slow, soft kiss. “We can’t change what we’ve already done. But we can control what happens from now on, right?”

Yamaguchi had stilled at his kiss, watching him with teary red eyes. “Okay,” he said, hesitating, as though he was too stunned to comprehend what was happening. “Okay.”

The blond rested his forehead against Yamaguchi’s. “I may be only realizing it now, but I love you, Tadashi,” Tsukki said softly, closing his eyes. “And I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes were wide, and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. He blinked away the tears that were still clinging to his lashes. “Y-yes. Of course.” He wrapped his arms numbly around Tsukki, willing himself to believe what he had just heard.

Pulling back slightly to look at his boyfriend, Yamaguchi searched hard for any clue that might mean Tsukki was being insincere. He found none. The taller boy looked slightly awkward, but the faint blush on his cheeks let Yamaguchi know that he was embarrassed about revealing his feelings so earnestly.

“So, are you going to say it back, or are you just going to leave me feeling awkward?” Tsukki fidgeted and glanced to the side, away from the shorter boy’s face. Yamaguchi realized that the blond’s eyes were somewhat watery, his voice slightly scratchy.

“I love you, too, Kei. You know I do.” He spoke softly. Tsukki’s arms came around him suddenly, pulling him close and holding him tightly. He felt the blond’s shoulders shake, but said nothing, just holding him and rubbing his back. 

“When you’re ready, we need to get started on breakfast.” Tsukki nodded into Yamaguchi’s shoulder, finally straightening up and releasing the smaller boy. The freckle-faced boy smiled comfortingly at him. “What do you want to make?”

Twenty minutes later, when Kuroo and Kenma came back into the kitchen, both with wet hair -- Kuroo’s still managed to be unruly and stick up at all angles -- Tsukki and Yamaguchi were setting omelettes out on the table. Kuroo was wearing his jeans and t-shirt from yesterday, and Kenma his volleyball warm up pants with a black hoodie.

“Mm, looks good, babes,” Kuroo said with a whistle and a tap to both Tsukki’s and Yamaguchi’s butts as he walked by. Yamaguchi jumped, eyes widening, and blushed furiously. Tsukki stiffened, looking less than pleased, and shot a glare over his shoulder at the dark-haired boy.

Kenma looked up from his phone, where he had been typing some text message out. “Kuroo, what did I just tell you?” His usually soft, bored tone was slightly admonitory.

“Not to bother them, but Kitten, can you blame me? It’s not a crime to want them back in bed, is it?” Kuroo was smirking his usual smirk, as confident as ever. “I didn’t really think you’d be complaining, Kenma. We all enjoyed ourselves yesterday--”

“It’s not happening again, Kuroo.” Tsukki had crossed his arms again, a hard, angry glint in his eye. 

“And why not, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked, his face dropping slightly into a pout. 

The blond’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Because I’ve decided I don’t like sharing. And if I don’t share Yamaguchi, then he shouldn’t have to share me.”

The black-haired Nekoma captain seemed to think for a moment, but unable to see a flaw in this logic, shrugged his shoulders. “Fair enough. No hard feelings.” His usual mischievous glint springing back into his eye, he continued, “It really is a shame, though. Yamaguchi’s such a pretty little thing. Maybe I should have been messing around with him this whole time.” He winked at the flushing freckle-faced boy.

At this, a muscle in Tsukki’s jaw twitched, as though he bit back whatever angry retort he had been about to hurl. Yamaguchi’s face felt like it was on fire. _Pretty?_ Kuroo thought he was _pretty?_

Kenma was beginning to get irritated, something that Yamaguchi was fairly sure Kenma just didn’t do. “Kuroo, stop being an ass, apologize and start eating. We’ll miss our train at this rate.”

“Fine, fine!” The older boy griped, throwing his hands up. “I’m sorry you’re both really cute and that I’ve complicated your relationship! Happy?” He looked at Kenma.

Rolling his eyes, Kenma said, “You’re such an ass, Kuroo,” before turning back to his phone.

Kuroo smirked. “I am what I eat, Kitten.” 

“So shut the hell up and be an omelette!” Tsukki snapped, shoving the plate towards him. 

They all said their goodbyes as the two older boys slung their bags over their shoulders and slipped their shoes on. “I really am sorry he was being so obnoxious,” Kenma whispered to Yamaguchi. Then, louder, he said, “Add me on Facebook if you want. And tell Shoyo I said hi.”

Yamaguchi smiled warmly. “I will!” 

“See you guys later!” Kuroo called, raising his hand in a wave.

________________________________________________________________

**Two Months Later**

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” Tsukki asked. Yamaguchi gripped his hand harder, staring straight ahead and stealing his courage. 

“Yes.”

Tsukki watched him carefully, trying to detect a lie. When he found none, he nodded, and led his boyfriend into the gym. The team was already there and warming up, and they all paused to look at the the boys who had just entered. 

Tsukki cleared his throat. “Uh, guys?” It was an uncharacteristic start, but he was more nervous about this than even Yamaguchi could know. The whole team looked back at him, including Kiyoko, Yachi, Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. He saw their puzzled looks and didn’t miss the way several eyes darted to his and Yamaguchi’s intertwined fingers. 

“Tadashi and I,” he began, stealing a glance sideways to see his boyfriend beam at the use of his first name, “have an announcement. We’re dating now. And we wanted you all to know.” 

The effect was instantaneous. Suga’s face split into a huge hundred-watt smile, and he nudged Daichi, saying, “I told you so!” Daichi smiled and crossed his arms, looking proud. 

Asahi smiled softly and said, “Congratulations, guys.” 

Next to him, Nishinoya gave a fist pump, shouting, “Awesome!” 

Tanaka rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless, and just said, “About time.” 

Yachi piped up with a chipper, “Congratulations you two! I hope you’re happy together!” Kiyoko just smiled cutely and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Takeda-sensei clapped once, and Coach Ukai looked impressed.

The most shocking reaction, however, was Hinata’s. He turned to Kageyama with a bright red face and teary eyes, all but screaming, “See! It’s not that hard and it isn’t a big deal! No one here cares!” Kageyama flushed deeply and looked away.

“Shut up, idiot!” Immediately, all attention was centered on them. 

Yachi spoke up, looking quizzically at Hinata. “Are you two also seeing each other?” There was a ringing silence. 

Finally, with a defeated sigh and a tomato-red face, Kageyama muttered a simple, “Yes.” He and Hinata looked away from each other, both sheepish and blushing, while the room erupted in more congratulations. Tsukki felt Yamaguchi relax next to him for the first time since they walked into the gym together. He was smiling brightly at the other couple. 

Coach Ukai clapped his hands, settling everybody down. “Now,” he said, with a faint smile, “Does anybody else have any relationships to tell us about before we actually start practice?”

Everybody in the room turned to look at Suga and Daichi. They stared back at everyone else, bewildered. “You mean us?” Daichi asked. 

“We’re not together,” Suga insisted. Everyone shot them skeptical glances. 

“Right, Mom and Dad aren’t together,” Tsukki said, smiling and snickering softly. Everyone laughed, even Coach Ukai.

“We aren’t!” Daichi exclaimed, seemingly confused as to why everyone was under the impression that he and Suga were an item. 

Chortling, Coach Ukai called everyone's attention back to volleyball practice. “Okay, okay. Start warm up drills. You two, go get changed. We’re working on serves today, so it’ll be a nice day for you, Yamaguchi.” He clapped Tsukki and Yamaguchi on the backs as they headed towards the club room to change.

Yamaguchi was practically skipping next to him. Beaming, he said, “I’m so glad we did that!” Tsukki smiled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. “Does that make you more comfortable telling our parents now?”

Tsukki’s smile slid off of his face as he cringed. He’d been avoiding telling his mother and brother about his and Yamaguchi’s relationship. For what reason, he wasn’t exactly sure. He didn’t think they would completely reject him. He was sure, in fact, that they would at least be understanding, especially Akiteru. But he just hadn’t been comfortable enough to do it yet.

“I… yes. I’ll do it tonight and call you afterwards. Okay?” His freckle-faced boyfriend beamed. 

________________________________________________________________

He lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling. His phone was in his hand, Akiteru’s number dialed. All he had to do was hit the send button. With a deep breath, he hit it and waited for the call to go through.

His brother picked up on the second ring. “Hey, Kei, what’s up?”

“Uh, nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about something,” Tsukki said awkwardly.

Akiteru’s voice was worried. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything's fine.” He took a deep breath. “I just wanted to tell you… that I’m gay?” Tsukki smacked himself lightly in the face as his voice made it sound like a question. 

There was a brief silence on the other end. Then, his brother laughed. “Are you sure? That sounded like a question, Kei.”

Despite the laugh, Tsukki knew his brother wasn’t making fun of him or degrading him. “Yes, I’m sure,” Tsukki rolled his eyes. “Me and Yamaguchi are actually dating.”

“Okay, just checking.” He laughed. “Well, congratulations then. Have you told mom yet?” 

Tsukki swallowed. “Not yet. It was… easier to call you first.”

“Kei, she’s not going to be upset or anything, you know that right? She’s your mom, she’ll love you no matter what. You know that.”

Sighing, he scratched his ear. “Yeah, I know. It’s still hard, though.”

His brother sighed on the other end of the line. “I can imagine. But, hey, Yamaguchi makes you happy, right?”

“Of course,” he answered immediately.

He could hear his brother’s voice soften through the phone. “Then that’s all that matters.”

Tsukki paused. “Thanks, ‘Teru.”

“Listen, my shift for work is starting soon, I have to get off the phone, but I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me. Thanks for calling, and don’t worry about Mom, okay?”

“Okay, I won’t. Have a good night.”

“You, too. Bye!” The line disconnected and Tsukki let out a deep breath that he felt he’d been holding since the phone had started ringing. He felt like a slight weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now to get rid of the rest. 

He got out of bed and padded downstairs and into the kitchen where his mom was preparing dinner. “Hey, Mom, need any help?” She turned to smile at him, her golden brown eyes crinkling.

“Sure! Do you want to set the table?” 

Without answering, Tsukki got the plates and utensils from their cabinets and drawers, setting them out on the dining room table. When he was finished, He leaned back against the table. “Mom? Can I talk to you about something?” He tried to swallow the lump growing in his throat.

“Sure, sweetie, what is it?” She still had her back to him and was stirring something.

“I’m… gay. And I’m dating Yamaguchi.” He sucked in a breath and looked away from her back. He heard her stop stirring and watched her feet as she turned to face him. His heart swelled in his chest, threatening to burst at any moment.

“Thank you for telling me, Kei,” she said gently. Seeing how obviously distressed he was, she put a soft hand on his arm. “Kei, sweetie, look at me.” He slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. “You weren’t scared to tell me, were you?”

He half-scoffed, trying not to roll his eyes. An overwhelming feeling of relief was crashing over him. “Well, it’s not the easiest thing to do.”

“I’m sure it’s not, but you should have known I’d love you just the same.” She paused, putting a finger to her chin and thinking for a moment. “I suppose it’s a little strange since he’s been your best friend all these years, but we’ll have to have him over for dinner sometime soon. We’ve all had dinner before, but, you know… What’s his favorite food?” 

Tsukki laughed to himself. “French fries. The soft ones.” 

“I’ll make it work,” she said as she turned back to the stove, resuming her stirring. “How long have you two been dating, may I ask?”

“Two months,” Tsukki answered off-handedly. This conversation was much easier than he’d imagined. The weight was gone from his shoulders and he had nothing to worry about. At least, that’s what he thought before his mother whirled around with her spoon in her hand, pointing it at him accusingly.

“Two months and you’re just now getting around to telling me?”

Tsukki looked at the floor again. “It’s not an easy thing to tell people, Mom. I’m sorry.”

Just like that, she turned back to her cooking with a humph. “I know, but two months is a long time to not tell your own mother, especially when your boyfriend is a boy I’ve known for years. Have you two been using protection?”

Tsukki’s cheeks exploded. “Mom!”

“You’re a seventeen year old boy with a boyfriend. I wouldn’t be a responsible mother if I didn’t talk to you about these things.”

“Mom, I don’t want to--”

“Dinner’s done, sweetie,” She chirped as she shut the stove off and spun around with a smile, carrying a pan to the dinner table. Tsukki groaned inwardly, convinced he was doomed to thirty minutes of mortifying sex talk from his mother. It was only made worse when he thought of all the things he had already done. It would give his mother a heart attack if she knew. He prayed fervently for a moment that nothing ever caused her to find out.

They made small talk over dinner. Thankfully, his mother seemed to have abandoned the sex education for the time being. After he helped her wash and put away the dishes, he turned to go back to his room. He was surprised when soft, gentle arms went around him, and he felt his mother’s warmth at his back. “Thank you for trusting me, Kei. I love you.”

Trying to hide the fact that tears sprang to his eyes and a lump grew in his throat, he softly replied, “Love you, too, Mom.” He turned around to hug her back a little too tightly before fleeing to his room. 

When he flopped down on his bed and dialed Yamaguchi’s number, he was happy in a way that words couldn’t express. He had nothing to worry about. He had an amazing boyfriend, his family loved and accepted him, his team supported their relationship. What more could he ask for right now?

“Hello? Tsukki?” The first tears leaked out of his eyes as Yamaguchi's voice came over the line. 

“Hey,” he croaked.

“Is everything okay?” Yamaguchi asked, immediately fearing the worst.

“Yeah,” Tsukki let out a shaky, watery laugh. “My mom wants to have you over for dinner and make you french fries.” 

A sigh of relief was heard on the other end of the phone. “Don’t scare me like that!”

________________________________________________________________

Tsukki sat straight up in bed out of a dead sleep, scrambling for his phone that was ringing and vibrating on his bedside table. It was pitch black in his room, and his phone screen was the only source of light. He answered Yamaguchi’s call.

“Hey, what is it?” He asked groggily. A muffled sob was heard from the other end of the phone. Tsukki was immediately alert. “Babe? What’s wrong?”

“I-I’m at your f-front d-d-door.” Without even hanging up the phone, Tsukki ran out of his room, smacking his shins against the end of his bed frame and scrabbling for the door knob. He yanked the door open and tore down the stairs, almost tripping twice. When he reached the front door, he fumbled with the locks and wrenched it open.

Yamaguchi stood with his phone to his ear, still sobbing into the receiver. The dull light from his phone screen illuminated his swollen, tear-stained face. Tsukki’s arms went around the smaller boy, drawing him close and holding him tightly. He squeezed Yamaguchi reassuringly, before the boy let loose a small yelp of pain. Wondering what the hell was going on and what had happened to his boyfriend, he dropped his arms and took a step back. 

“Get in here, we’ll go to my room.” Yamaguchi stepped into the house and Tsukki bolted the door back up behind him. He reached for his boyfriend’s hand in the dark, following the sound of shaky, uneven breaths, finding cold and trembling fingers after a moment. He led Yamaguchi up to his room in the dark, careful not to trip on anything this time. 

When they made it to his room, Tsukki closed the door softly and flipped the light switch. He led Yamaguchi over to the edge of the bed and sat him down gently. Moving across the room to his dresser, he pulled out a large sweater and a warm pair of pajama pants, tossing them to Yamaguchi. “Change into those and get under the covers, okay?” 

Yamaguchi had stopped crying by now, but was still hiccoughing loudly. At his boyfriend’s words, a small flash of fear crossed his face. It passed quickly, and the brunette closed his eyes, stealing himself to do something. He shrugged his jacket off and pulled his shirt over his head, wincing and hissing as he did so. Tsukki’s jaw dropped. 

Yamaguchi’s rib cage was decorated with a spectacularly large bruise. It appeared to still be blooming under his skin, angry and red, already turning a faint purple in some places. It wrapped around his side, from the edge of his back to about his sternum, starting at the bottom of his rib cage and stretching to his nipple.

“What happened?” Tsukki asked numbly. 

“My dad… kicked me. I came out to my mom earlier today, around dinner time. Dad wasn’t home, so I was going to tell him later. Well, she told him when he got home from work… It turns out my dad really hates gays.” He attempted a feeble laugh that turned into a sob, then a hiss. “Dammit!”

Tsukki felt numb. “He did this to you?” 

“Yes.” 

Tsukki closed his eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing his emotions down and thinking. Should he wake his mother up? No, she had work early in the morning, and he doubted she could do anything anyways. Tomorrow was Saturday. Yamaguchi would spend the weekend with him. Right now, he had to take care of Yamaguchi. He pulled his phone out and quickly searched ‘bruised ribs.’

“Can you still take deep breaths?” he shot off. 

Yamaguchi inhaled deeply and winced. “Yes, but it hurts.”

“I need to feel them. Will you let me?” Yamaguchi looked apprehensive, but nodded his head. Tsukki kneeled in front of him, running his fingers as gently over Yamaguchi’s side as he could. It felt slightly swollen, but there were no protrusions or dents, which was good. They probably weren’t broken, only bruised, or at the most, cracked. In either case, a hospital visit couldn’t help anything. The page said that a hospital visit was only necessary if a broken rib was suspected or breathing deeply was unbearable. “Stay here,” he ordered. 

He hurried down to the kitchen where he snatched a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and wrapped them in one of his mother’s softer dish towels. He returned to Yamaguchi and instructed him to lay down on his injured side with the makeshift compact. Yamaguchi vehemently objected.

“It needs to be iced for seventy-two hours to reduce pain and swelling and help the bruised tissue heal quicker. Laying on your injured side is actually supposed to make it easier to breathe. I’m getting you painkillers now.” 

After setting the other boy up with the ice pack, he fetched him some ibuprofen from the bathroom, and a glass of water. When he returned,Yamaguchi had changed into the pajamas he’d been given.

“Here.” Yamaguchi took the pills and swallowed them with a gulp of water, before attempting to lay down on his bruised side. Several gasps and hisses later, he was settled in and as comfortable as he could get. Extremely careful not to jostle his partner, Tsukki clicked the light off and crawled slowly into bed behind Yamaguchi.

“Do you want to talk any more about it?” Tsukki asked softly.

“No,” Yamaguchi sighed. “Crying hurts. And there isn’t really much more to talk about.”

“You can probably stay with us. Akiteru’s room is empty and my mom--”

“What are you talking about?” Yamaguchi asked, sounding genuinely confused. 

Tsukki paused. “You weren’t thinking of going back there, were you?”

Yamaguchi shifted slightly and hissed. “Of course I have to go back. I can't just run away from home. They’re my parents.”

“Yamaguchi, your dad could have broken your ribs tonight because you came out of the closet and you’re saying you have to go back because they’re your parents? Parents don’t beat the hell out of their kids just because they find out they’re gay!” Tsukki immediately regretted his angry outburst. He felt Yamaguchi shaking against him, heard him sniffling. 

“I-I know, Tsukki! I know, okay? But what else can I do?”

“Stay with me, you idiot!” Tsukki said, sounding angrier than he was. At Yamaguchi, at least. He didn't think he’d ever hated another human being the way he hated Yamaguchi’s father right now. 

The brunette’s sniffling quieted. “We’re still three years away from being considered adults, Tsukki. I can’t just move out. You and your mom could get in trouble. It could get a lot worse. What would happen if I wasn’t allowed to see you anymore?”

After a long silence, Tsukki quietly asked, “What will you do then?” 

“I’ll stay. I don’t really have another choice. But,” Yamaguchi continued, speaking into the dark, “As long as I know I have you, I’ll be fine.” Tsukki’s heart broke, and in that moment, he wondered which one of them was in more pain.

________________________________________________________________

**Three Years Later**

Tsukki toyed with the small box in his pocket. This day had been coming for a long time, looming on the horizon, much anticipated. His stomach was doing somersaults and his hands were shaking from nerves.

He had decided shortly after the incident in which he tended to Yamaguchi’s bruised ribs that he wanted to be a doctor. During high school, he had decided to attend one of Japan’s most prestigious medical colleges. When he was admitted -- with outstanding test scores, no less -- he moved six hours away from home. Yamaguchi, with his heart set on becoming a therapist, attended a university close to Tsukki’s so that they could be together. Since they had started college, they had shared a small apartment roughly in the middle of their two schools.

Yamaguchi had spent their last two years of high school treading carefully around his father, acting, for all intents and purposes, as though nothing had ever happened the night he was beaten. His father had given a somewhat insincere apology sometime later, saying he was drunk and hadn’t meant to get physical. Relations between them had never been quite the same. At a certain point, Yamaguchi’s parents accepted their son’s relationship, though they held a sour attitude about it. Yamaguchi spent nearly all of his free time at Tsukki’s house, and at a certain point, his parents seemed to just stop caring. 

They visited home together around the holidays, spending most of their time at Tsukki’s mother’s house and enjoying plenty of home-made cooking, as well as the company of Akiteru, his new wife and their baby boy. They would only make one brief, somewhat strained visit to Yamaguchi’s parent’s house before they would leave town again. For the most part, they enjoyed living on their own. They had both picked up decent jobs in the city, Tsukki as a paid intern at a pharmaceutical company, and Yamaguchi as an office assistant at a large institution that was affiliated with his university.

Now, Tsukki was lounging on their couch, waiting for Yamaguchi to get home from work so that they could go out to dinner. Yamaguchi’s birthday was a week away, and Tsukki had been planning this exact night for months. 

He sat bolt upright when he heard the key turning in the lock. Yamaguchi let himself in, tucking his keys back into the pocket of his cream colored slacks. The neck of his white button down was open, the sleeves rolled up his forearms. His dark blue tie hung loose around his neck. He’d never looked sexier in Tsukki’s opinion. But then again, Tsukki thought that every time he saw him.

“Sorry I’m running late. I had some last minute filing to do and a customer interrupted me, needing help with something. I ended up having to close the office up. I’m sorry.” Tsukki stood up off the couch, grabbed his face and kissed him softly, cutting his apology short. He rested their foreheads together, wordlessly staring into Yamaguchi’s soft brown eyes. “You look dressed up. Did you change after work?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yes, I did. Just so you could undress me later,” the blond purred. Yamaguchi grinned. Tsukki was wearing a pair of black slacks, a dark blue button down shirt, and a black blazer. “Are you ready to go? We’ll just be able to make our reservations if we leave now.”

“Okay, okay,” Yamaguchi said, tossing his tie onto the couch and grabbing his tan trench coat from the coat rack. “Let’s go.”

Their drive to the restaurant was uneventful, save for the fact that Tsukki raised Yamaguchi's hand to his lips not once or twice, but three times. They made it to the restaurant with a few minutes to spare, were seated quickly, and ordered drinks. Tsukki held Yamaguchi’s hand on top of the table, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the other man’s knuckles.

“You’re awfully affectionate tonight. Are you just trying to get me into bed?” Yamaguchi joked with a chuckle. 

Tsukki smiled, a genuine quirk of his lips, despite the fact that his stomach was twisting itself into ridiculous knots. “That’s only part of the reason.”

Yamaguchi laughed lightheartedly. “What’s the other part of the reason, then?”

With one last deep breath, willing his stomach to untie itself, he reached into his pocket and slid the small leather box across the table. His lover’s eyes widened, and his mouth popped open. 

“Kei--”

“Open it.” 

Wordlessly, his eyes still wide, Yamaguchi reached for the small black box and flipped the lid open. Inside, between two leather cushions, was nestled a thin silver band. He tentatively reached for it, lifting it out of the cushions for a better look. He noticed an etching on the inside and brought it closer to his face to read before setting it gently back in the box and placing his head in his hands. His shoulders began to shake. The engravement on the inside of the band was simply the date they had officially started dating with a dash following it. 

“So, are you going to say yes and marry me, or are you just going to leave me feeling awkward? Am I going to have to go back to the jeweler's and have them engrave a second date?” Tsukki said, half teasing, resting his chin on the heel of his hand. Yamaguchi chuckled weakly at Tsukki’s reference to the first time they’d exchanged ‘I love yous.’ A warm, soft smile played on the blond’s lips. He wasn't worried, after seeing Yamaguchi’s reaction. He already knew his answer.

Yamaguchi looked up, tear tracks streaking down his face, but wearing a watery smile nonetheless. “Y-yes,” he croaked, swiping his hand across his cheek. “Yes.” 

“I love you,” Tsukki said softly, as his heart swelled up with what could only be described as pure happiness. His fiancé. After four years -- nearly fourteen if you counted their entire friendship -- Yamaguchi Tadashi was his _fiancé_. 

After Yamaguchi had dried his face and allowed Tsukki to slip the ring on him, he spent the rest of dinner making bedroom eyes at the blond across from him. He would discreetly rub Tsukki’s leg under the table, or bump their knees together. Quietly, just loud enough for Tsukki to hear, he’d moan his name under his breath. 

“What has gotten into you? Behave!” Tsukki hissed under his breath, half frustrated and half exasperated.

“Maybe I just want to get you home and get you in me, Kei,” Yamaguchi whispered back breathlessly. Tsukki’s cock twitched in his pants, and he fought to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head.

Tsukki ended up cutting their dinner short, and hurrying his new fiancé to the car, praying he could get them home in one piece with Yamaguchi’s hand massaging him through his pants. 

Yamaguchi was squeezing his ass with both hands and breathing heavily on his neck as he fumbled with the keys to the apartment, nearly dropping them twice. The second the door opened, he was pulling his lover inside and stripping their clothes off. They made it as far as the couch, where Tsukki took advantage of Yamaguchi’s previously discarded tie, tying his hands together and ordering him to lay on the couch. He returned soon after with some toys he had picked up especially for this night. 

“I had to call months in advance to get that reservation, Tadashi. You’re really going to regret making us have to leave early,” Tsukki said in a low voice.

“I don’t think I will,” Yamaguchi practically purred, eyes hooded. “We only missed dessert and this is the only sweet thing I wanted tonight.”

Tsukki ground his teeth, fighting to keep himself under control. Four years and Yamaguchi still managed to drive him crazy with just his voice. With narrowed eyes, he looked at his restrained partner. “You’re mistaken if you think I’m going to be sweet. This is a punishment.”

Yamaguchi smirked at him. Actually _smirked_ at him. “So punish me already.”

In a flash, Tsukki was straddling Yamaguchi, a hand clapped over his mouth. “I’m not going to gag you, because at a certain point, I want to hear you scream my name. But from this point on, no noise unless I tell you otherwise. You’ll be punished for any noise I don’t give you permission to make. Is that clear?” Yamaguchi nodded his head. “Good. On your knees.” 

He removed himself from his lover, who promptly rose to his knees. “Now turn around,” Tsukki ordered. Yamaguchi turned around so that his back was facing the blond. “Bend over the arm of the couch.” The brown haired boy did as he was told.

Tsukki rummaged through the black bag he’d brought with him, extracting a black rod with a strip of folded leather at the end. His eyes flickered to where his lover waited, bent over the arm of their couch, waiting to be touched. Should he smack him with it right away, or caress him with it, start building him up?

He trailed the end of the whip up the back of Yamaguchi's thigh, over his buttock, and across his lower back, then down the other side. He repeated this motion once more, before trailing the whip further up his lover’s bare back and across his sensitive neck. “Do you want to be whipped? You can answer yes or no.” Tsukki’s voice came out raspier than he intended.

“Yes.” Yamaguchi shivered as he answered, feeling the cool leather of the whip stroke his skin, anticipating it’s sting. 

“Oh? You do?”

“Yes. Please,” Yamaguchi replied, hoping that speaking out of turn would earn him a swift crack of the whip. Sure enough, the whip came down quickly on his right ass cheek, leaving a small blossom of pain and a wave of prickling, stinging sensation in it’s wake. Whether it was because he had asked for it or because he had spoken without being given permission, he didn’t know, nor did he care. He bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning out loud. 

“Did you enjoy that? Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi answered breathily, his voice uneven.

“Good. Do you want hit again?”

“Only if you think I deserve it,” he moaned. A sharp crack echoed through the room, and Yamaguchi gasped. 

“I think you deserve a lot more than just a few smacks. You behaved terribly tonight.” _Crack_. “I just wanted to take you out and make your night special. But you just had to go and act the way you did.” _Crack_. “It was extremely immature of you.” _Crack_. Yamaguchi was panting now, his ass stinging and smarting. He heard a rustling behind him, then the click of a cap being opened.

Cold gel was poured over his stinging ass, and Tsukki’s large, warm hands began to massage it into the red, abused flesh, sliding his hand between the globes, covering every inch of Yamaguchi’s ass with the cold slickness. 

Yamaguchi was beginning to notice a burning sensation coming from the lube. It was heating up everywhere it came in contact with his skin. His red, smarting ass cheeks were warming up, stinging even more than before. His entrance was tingling, waves of heat washing over him. Tsukki continued to knead his abused ass cheeks as the burning, tingling sensation became stronger and stronger. 

He almost didn’t notice the blond’s finger nudging his entrance, the heat had become so intense. A long, slender digit sank into him, and a moan escaped his lips before he could bite it back. Tsukki delivered a swift slap to his slick, stinging ass cheek before adding a second finger. 

The warming lube that coated Tsukki’s fingers seemed even more intense inside of him, and he fought to keep his hips from bucking back onto his lover’s fingers. Instead, he clenched around the fingers, exhaling steadily through his nose.

Tsukki began to thrust his fingers slightly, scissoring them every so often, driving the boy below him mad. With his other hand, he searched through the bag until he produced a smooth black vibrator, tapered at the end for easier insertion. He removed his fingers and coated the plug with lube before pressing it to Yamaguchi’s entrance. It slid into his partner easily, and to his credit, the brown-haired man didn’t moan or cry out.

With a darkly amused smirk, Tsukki reached for the small remote and pressed a button. The vibrator buzzed to life, and Yamaguchi made a small choking sound. “On your back,” the blond commanded.

Yamaguchi obeyed, maneuvering until he lay on his back, his ass smearing lube all over the faux leather of the couch. Tsukki settled himself between his lover’s legs and dialed up the speed on the vibrator’s remote. The boy beneath him bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut with the effort of not crying out. “You’re trying so hard to be a good boy and keep quiet, aren’t you, Tadashi?” The boy nodded emphatically.

Tsukki lowered his face to the the brown-haired boy’s straining cock. He parted his lips and blew gently, teasing the sensitive wet head, already leaking precome. Yamaguchi’s whole body tensed up. 

The blond teasingly ran a single finger from the base of his lover’s cock to the tip, smearing the precome around the head with the pad of his finger. Yamaguchi whined low in his throat.

“Do you want me to suck your cock? Yes or no?” 

“Yes, _yes_ , please--” He received a pinch to the nipple, cutting his pleas short. Tsukki reached into the bag once more, this time producing a black cock ring.

“You know, I got all of these toys in black, just for you. I think they look great against your skin,” the blond remarked conversationally. Licking his lips, he took Yamaguchi’s length to the hilt, using his saliva as lube to slide the cock ring on. The brown-haired boy moaned loudly, unable to stop himself, and received a sharp nip to the inside of his thigh. “I’m going to suck your cock. You’re only allowed to speak to tell me when you’re going to come. Am I clear?” He was answered by enthusiastic nodding.

Tsukki lowered his mouth back onto Yamaguchi's cock, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head, licking up the faintly salty precome. While he did this, he upped the speed of the vibrator again, humming around the cock in his mouth to show his satisfaction at Yamaguchi's forced, strained composure.

He created a rhythm of taking the cock to the back of his throat before hollowing his cheeks and rising to tease the tip with his tongue. Soon, Yamaguchi was panting and gasping under him. Only a short while later, the younger man began to gasp, “Kei! Kei, I’m gonna come! Fuck! Ah, fuck!” Hot, salty come shot into his mouth as Yamaguchi trembled beneath him.

“Mm, you taste so good. You’re listening so well, too.” Tsukki pumped his brown-haired lover's cock a few times, making sure it stayed hard. “I’m still angry about dinner, though.” He reached for the vibrator’s remote and switched it off, removing the vibrator from Yamaguchi’s ass as he did so. He slipped the cock ring off a moment later. 

“Hands,” he demanded. The brown-haired boy presented his hands, still tied at the wrists with his tie. “Hmm, it’s blue. I bought you a nice pair of black handcuffs, but since we’re done with the other toys, there’s not much point. We’ll just have to use them later.” He untied and then re-tied the knots in the silky blue tie, making sure that Yamaguchi couldn't maneuver his wrists out of them. 

He checked his handiwork again before commanding, “Back on your knees, like you were before. I want your hands behind your neck so I know you’re not stroking yourself off. I’ll do that for you.” The boy beneath him shuddered at the pure authority in his lover’s voice before obeying.

Tsukki guided his cock into Yamaguchi easily, groaning as he buried himself to the hilt. Gripping the other’s hips tightly, he said, “You can speak now.”

The first words to leave Yamaguchi’s lips were, “Please move.” Tsukki obliged him, thrusting gently at first, building momentum. Soon, he was pounding into the boy below him at a punishing pace. The two became a mess of moans and expletives until, with a sudden shift of his hips, Yamaguchi began screaming incoherently, loud enough to rip his throat raw. The only distinguishable words were ‘Kei’ and ‘fuck.’ 

Tsukki, true to what he'd said, reached around and began to pump his partner’s cock. Yamaguchi came with a loud cry of, “Kei!” Stripes of white come decorated the couch beneath them, and only a few thrusts into wet, convulsing heat later, Tsukki emptied himself deep into his lover with an animalistic growl. They collapsed together.

After he recovered enough to move, Tsukki sat up to untie the knots of the tie still binding Yamaguchi’s hands. He pulled his exhausted lover into a sitting position, then cradled him to his chest. “Baby, you were amazing. Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Yamaguchi kissed Tsukki’s bare chest softly, eyes closed. “We should do this more often,” he said softly, voice hoarse. 

Tsukki chuckled. “We will, if it’s like this every time.” Yamaguchi hummed. “Come on, I’ll carry you to bed.” He scooped the slightly smaller boy up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom. After tucking him into bed, he returned to the living room to clean and put the toys away, as well as wipe the couch down with disinfecting wipes. He wet a wash rag in the kitchen sink and wiped Yamaguchi and himself down before collapsing into bed.

He snuggled closer to Yamaguchi, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist and murmured, “I can’t wait to marry you and have this kind of sex all the time.”

Half-asleep, Yamaguchi muttered, “We can have this kind of sex all the time now without being married.”

“Maybe it has nothing to do with the sex. Maybe I just can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can’t wait to marry you, either.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Sweet dreams, Tadashi.” Tsukki tightened his arm around Yamaguchi’s waist, who burrowed deeper into his lover’s chest.

“Sweet dreams, Kei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. Leave kudos and comments down below! Thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the upcoming DaiSuga spin-off!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a pretty important first fic for me, so if you'd leave a comment below, or even a kudos, that would be great! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll have the second part out soon!


End file.
